Confesiones
by LuzDiaz
Summary: Boruto no era idiota como su padre, él dedujo la razón por la que Sarada actuaba tan extraño desde su charla con la delegada y aunque sonara completamente ilógico no había otra explicación.
1. Chapter 1

Confesiones

 _Capítulo uno_

El equipo 7 se había dividido en dos para cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno posible, debían encontrar a Ao y una vez localizado avisar a la otra parte del grupo y poner en marcha el plan de emboscada.

Ciertamente no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones, el sensei estaba agotado y aunque Katasuke tuviera la mejor predisposición para colaborar, sin sus armas ninjas no era de gran ayuda sin embargo no había tiempo de escoltarlo hasta la aldea y mucho menos de esperar refuerzos, tenían que apañárselas.

A pesar del riesgo de fracasar (y por lo tanto de morir) Boruto no se encontraba nervioso, conocía el talento de sus compañeros, era un equipo sólido que sabia adecuarse a las habilidades del otro y funcionaba muy bien a pesar de ser recién graduados. Sarada era rápida, certera y su sharingan era una ventaja excepcional sobre cualquier otro equipo genin de su generación. Mitsuki era el apoyo ideal, siempre atento su capacidad para adaptarse a ataques sorpresas lo habían salvado tanto a él como a sus compañeros de más de una situación de riesgo. Su sensei era capaz de controlarlos a los tres y eso de por si ya era un logro significativo.

Boruto estaba consciente de sus habilidades (tal vez demasiado) pero había madurado lo suficiente para entender que no podía hacerlo todo por si solo y que debía confiar en los demás para sobrevivir.

Poso su vista en dirección a la única miembro femenino del equipo 7 quien saltaba de rama en rama a su lado. Ellos habían sido asignados juntos para rastrillar la parte norte del bosque mientras Mitsuki, Konohamaru y Katasuke hacían lo mismo en el sur. El sensei los habia agrupado juntos porque Sarada era la más capacitada para encontrar al enemigo por su sharingan mientras que él funcionaba como una especie de guardaespalda.

Ya, Sarada era callada, muy reservada, de hecho las únicas oportunidades donde ella se expresaba hacia él con ímpetu eran solo para regañarlo o discutir así que no le dio mayor importancia a su silencio sin embargo con el transcurso de las horas Boruto entendió que Sarada estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos y estos no parecían ser muy positivos.

Normalmente no le diría nada pero su deber como líder de equipo (título autoimpuesto) era el tranquilizar a sus compañeros, detestaba admitirlo pero si algo tenía en común con su padre era el don de levantar el ánimo a los demás con un discurso, o al menos intentarlo.

_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien dattebasa _ dijo con convicción y una sonrisa… que se borró a los pocos segundos.

_¿Quien te dijo que estoy preocupada? Idiota.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del rubio, su orgullo le ordenaba ignorar a Sarada por el resto de la misión y en lo posible por el resto de sus vidas pero sus ganas de discutir con ella eran más fuertes.

_¡Si no estás preocupada concéntrate en la misión si no quieres que nos maten por tu culpa!

Sarada arrugó el ceño.

_Lo dice el imbécil que grita en el medio de una búsqueda, la idea es que nosotros encontremos a Ao no al revés _ susurro mordaz.

Boruto cerró la boca en una especie de puchero forzado. Odiaba cuando Sarada ganaba una discusión y normalmente no se callaría hasta ganar, o al menos hasta que la Uchiha abandonara la discusión por cansancio pero el entorno de esta en particular no le dejaba mas opción que ignorar sus deseos de victoria y simplemente seguir enfocado en el plan así que hizo lo mas maduro, pospuso su respuesta para otro momento, no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Decidió no hablar ni mirar a Sarada hasta que sea extremadamente necesario.

Después de horas de saltar de rama en rama sin rastros del enemigo Boruto sintió la necesidad de descansar pero no lo consultaria con su compañera, no después de como lo trato. Sin mediar palabra se sentó en la rama más robusta y alta del primer árbol que encontró sin siquiera mirar a Sarada, esta al notar que no la seguía se giró y lo observó muy relajado con los ojos cerrados y piernas extendidas disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que lograban filtrarse por las hojas para finalmente llegar hasta los cabellos rubios de Boruto.

Realmente hubiera protestado y exigido seguir pero su cansancio era mayor a su llamado del deber, usar el sharingan era agotador.

Se sentó unos dos metros más allá de Boruto, ella también estaba enojada con él. Siguió pensando.

Aunque Sarada era extremadamente estricta en esas situaciones de riesgo, incluso mas que en su vida cotidiana, su capacidad de atención estaba siendo dividida y eso le causaba impotencia y enojo con ella misma. _¿Por qué piensas tanto en algo sin importancia?_ se cuestionaba, el hecho es que lo hacía y al parecer no podía hacer nada contra eso.

La charla con la delegada segundos antes de salir camino a la misión la estaba sacando de sus casillas y no sabía bien el porqué. Decidió usar sus capacidades de análisis y zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

¿Qué fue lo primero que la impresionó? Posiblemente que Sumire le preguntara tan livianamente si estaba interesada en Boruto, en ese momento fue sincera y tajante "¿de que hablas? por supuesto que no" la verdad era que durante los doce años en que conocía a Boruto el único interés que le despertaba era que cerrara la boca y no hiciera tonterías, hasta ahí las cosas estaban muy bien.

El segundo punto de la conversación si que la descolocó, ¿Desde cuando la delegada declaraba tan abiertamente que le interesaba Boruto?, ¿Desde cuando la delegada expresaba algo sin decirlo en voz baja y ponerse roja como un tomate?, ¡¿Desde cuando la delegada era tan atrevida y confiada?!, y ¡¿ Por qué estaba interesada en Boruto?!

Lo observó de soslayo detrás de sus lentes rojos, como tantas veces, en busca de algo que pudiera darle un poco de luz con la última pregunta. Boruto la hacia recordar irremediablemente al hokague, una figura de admiración para Sarada, pero estaba segura que para Sumire no era eso precisamente lo que la hacía interesarse en él.

Sarada debía admitir muy a su pesar que el rubio tenía bonitos ojos y que poseía una personalidad que para bien o para mal llamaba la atención de todos. Recordó cómo ayudo a la delegada en el pasado, como la salvo y logró que volviera a la clase y se sintiera cómoda a pesar de sus errores.

Ahora si podía entender el interés de Sumire hacia él.

Ahora bien si a Sumire le gustaba Boruto cualquiera sea la reacción de este la debería de tener sin cuidado ¡Ella no tenia nada pero nada que ver en ese asunto y no debería siquiera molestarse en ocupar tanto la cabeza en asuntos ajenos y mucho menos en el medio de una misión!

Decidió eliminar la conversación y todos los pensamientos posteriores de esta de su cabeza. Era una kunoichi, era una Uchiha, era una genin madura, responsable, capaz y estaba en una misión rango A.

Se paró de un salto dispuesta a continuar y terminar con todo ese asunto de una vez por todas, Boruto la observó con una ceja levantada.

_Solo estuvimos sentados durante cinco minutos.

_Es tiempo suficiente_ afirmó activando el Sharingan nuevamente.

El rubio bufo molesto _ No lo es, estás exhausta y yo también, necesitamos descansar más.

_No podemos hacerlo cuando Ao está al acecho.

El tono de Sarada fue duro y autoritario, se giró dispuesta a continuar con su deber. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar a la siguiente rama el agarre de boruto la detuvo en seco, lo miró sorprendida, el ceño del Uzumaki estaba completamente fruncido y su boca formaba una línea tensa, Sarado miro como la mano del rubio sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca derecha, ella también frunció el ceño, la chica era de temer.

_ Suéltame _ siseo.

_No hasta que entiendas que tenemos que descansar al menos diez minutos más, si sigues gastando tu chakra de esta manera te desmayaras y no pienso cargarte.

Ese comentario cabreo más a Sarada.

_ Tu no eres el líder, el sensei fue muy claro, tenemos que continuar hasta que encontremos a Ao o hasta recibir un mensaje de que ellos fueron los que lo encontraron, no debemos perder el tiempo holgazaneando.

_Esta bien pero no lo encontraremos contigo inconsciente_ Boruto trato de contener su frustración, entendía perfectamente el punto de su compañera pero ¿por que le costaba tanto a ella ver el suyo?

_¡Suéltame!

_¡No hasta que te calmes y entiendas lo que te digo!

Sarada quería matarlo, ¿entender? Mas bien parecía significar obedecer sus demandas y ella jamás estaría dispuesta a eso. Comenzó a forcejear con el rubio para que liberara su muñeca pero este no daba el brazo a torcer, casi sin darse cuenta las cosas se fueron de las manos, Boruto apretaba demasiado su agarre y ella lo empujaba fuertemente con su brazo libre.

Sarada estaba harta solo quería terminar esa misión, volver a la aldea y olvidarse del estúpido de Boruto y de Sumire.

Su mente estaba por colapsar, deseaba enfocarse en algo pero solo aparecían trabas, una tras otra y todas estaban relacionadas con su compañero rubio. Sarada se odiaba en ese momento, ella era la voz de la razón ¿Cómo podía estar discutiendo y forcejeando a los gritos cuando corrían riesgo de muerte o de arruinar el plan si eran encontrados? Pero no podía parar, no podía, solo elevaba mas y mas la voz, Boruto parecía empecinado en acallar sus gritos con mas gritos.

En el medio de todo eso solo se pudo hacer una pregunta _¿Qué rayos le_ vio _la delegada?_ y como si se hubiera chocado de lleno con una pared de concreto comprendió que él jamás le gritaría o seria tan desagradable con Sumire, ellos se llevaban bien, ellos tenían charlas amenas no discusiones, ellos se reían no se gritaban, ellos harían una linda pareja, en cambio ella y Boruto…

Algo en ese momento hizo _click_ en Sarada, en ese preciso momento lo comprendió todo y la verdad que se ocultaba a ella misma salió a la luz. Sino le importara Boruto no le daría relevancia a ese asunto, sino estuviera interesada en él no estaría en ese estado tan lamentable, no lo hubiera visto desde lejos por tantos años. Mintió cuando le respondió a Sumire, ni ella misma sabía que estaba mintiendo.

La realidad la golpeó y se sintió más vulnerable que nunca.

De pronto el único que estaba discutiendo era Boruto, tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que la Uchiha estaba en completo silencio y con la cara gacha. Solo llego a escuchar un "me lastimas" e inmediatamente soltó su muñeca, estaba bastante roja. La culpa cayó sobre el chico como un balde de agua fría.

_Lo siento… de verdad, ¿te duele? Llamaré a Mitsuki para que te la revise, creo que ya es tiempo de reunirnos , en serio Sarada lo siento es solo que me deje llevar y cuando te pones así es imposible tratar de razonar contigo y solo quería que descansáramos… yo realmente lo sien_.

_Sumire esta interesada en ti.

Silencio.

Sarada seguía con la cabeza gacha, su voz había sonado firme y sus dos puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, lo dijo por impulso como quien esconde un secreto por mucho tiempo y ya no puede soportarlo, era un hecho que lo que dijo no era precisamente un secreto porque Sumire no específico en que no le diga a nadie pero por una extraña razón pensó que se sentiría mas liviana al comunicárselo al rubio, sin embargo se equivocó.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de pronunciarlas. Se sentía fatal, primero por dejarse llevar por el impulso, ella era una persona analítica ¡Era una Uchiha! Pero debía tener en cuenta que también era una Haruno… el segundo motivo la hizo sentir como si en su estómago hubiese un agujero negro que la estaba consumiendo, ahora Boruto sabía de los sentimientos de la delegada hacia él y nada se interponía en que se los correspondiera.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente para ver la expresión de Boruto, tenia las cejas levantadas y la boca ligeramente abierta.

_¿Eh? ¿La delegada que?

_¿Eres sordo? Que está interesada en ti, me lo dijo antes de que saliéramos a buscar a Konohamaru sensei.

Boruto al digerirlo bien se comenzó a sentir incómodo, frunció la boca y se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando.

_¿No dirás nada?_ Sarada se mostraba impaciente ante la pasividad del rubio, realmente no sabia que esperaba que hiciera pero definitivamente ningún tipo de respuesta no le calmaba los ánimos.

Boruto suspiro y tomo nuevamente la muñeca de una sorprendida Sarada, aunque esta vez con delicadeza_ Eso no importa ahora, ¿te sigue doliendo?_ pregunto al tiempo que la observaba un poco menos rojiza. Lo que si estaban rojas eran las mejillas de la Uchiha.

_N-no, estoy bien_ dijo mientras acomodaba el marco de sus lentes, gesto que hacía cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa.

_ Bien, ¿que te parece si nos movemos un poco más hacia el norte y descansamos media hora?

Sarada asintió desconcertada.

_¿Quieres que te cargue o puedes ir sola?

Sarada se ofendió un poco _ Puedo caminar sola, casi me rompes la mano no las piernas.

Boruto puso una cara lamentable donde se leía culpa en cada centímetro de su expresión pero no dijo nada, sabía que Sarada se lo iba a recordar cada vez que pudiera así que era mejor acostumbrarse desde ya. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la marcha Sarada a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

_¿Qué le dirás a Sumire?

 _Ese tema_ pensó el rubio con pesadez, la verdad es que el hijo del hokage era algo altanero pero el saber que la delegada estaba interesada en él no lo hacía sentir orgulloso sino que algo avergonzado, nunca nadie se había expresado a él de esa forma… en realidad ni Sumire ya que no se le había confesado estrictamente hablando.

Es cierto que la delegada le resultaba agradable pero jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza considerarla algo más que una compañera de clase, tenía doce años y realmente no pensaba mucho en chicas, sus pensamientos habituales se basaban en llamar la atención de su padre y en superar un nuevo nivel de su videojuego. Claro que también era importante derrotar a Ao y regresar a salvo a la aldea junto al resto del equipo.

No quería herir a la delegada pero sinceramente no estaba interesado, si llegaba a confesársele sería una situación incómoda.

_¿ Y bien?_ insistió su compañera trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Instantáneamente algo le hizo ruido, ¿Por qué Sarada estaba tan insistente con el asunto? Y esa pregunta fue como la puerta a otra interrogante mas interesante: ¿Por qué sarada le dijo lo de Sumire? Ahora que lo pensaba bien la Uchiha estaba rara desde que empezaron la misión, justamente cuando la delegada hablo con ella…

 _Oh._

Boruto no era estúpido, de hecho era el genin mas inteligente de su generación (a diferencia del tonto de su padre) por lo tanto no le costaba mucho sumar uno mas uno aunque el resultado fuese tan inverosímil como una Sarada ¿celosa?

Un remolino se formó en la boca de su estómago y una sonrisa burlona apareció como por arte de magia en su rostro. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y giro hacia la chica con ojos chispeantes.

_¿Acaso estas celosa, Sarada?_ cuestionó con tono malicioso.

Aprecio por un solo segundo el rostro carmesí de la chica antes de que él cayera de bruces al suelo con un dolor insoportable en la nariz.

"¡Imbécil!" llegó a escuchar antes de verla desaparecer entre los arboles.

.  
.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Hola, lector/a! Si llegaste hasta acá significa que al menos el capitulo te intereso lo suficiente como para terminarlo así que gracias.

Ahora sobre la continuación, la verdad es que no escribía hace años y me siento oxidada, mis arranques para escribir se basan básicamente en dos cosas: el deseo de leer algo que no puedo encontrar y en una motivación repentina. **Si la historia llega a los 10 comentarios** estoy segura que me motivará lo suficiente como para **continuar el capitulo 2** así que ya saben ;) *no recibía ni un comentario*

Besos y hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Confesiones

 _Capítulo dos_

Solo había sido una estúpida broma, una de las tantas que le hacía a Sarada y por poco le rompe la nariz. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera era capaz de decir algo o de elegir algo de todo lo que le quería decir. Se limitaba a arrugar el ceño, la boca y cruzarse de brazos mientras seguía a la Uchiha de cerca, aunque a una distancia prudente. Sinceramente no le apetecía siquiera verla pero estaban en una misión peligrosa y _debía protegerla._

Ella parecía un robot, avanzaba a toda velocidad sin titubear un segundo fijando su Sharingan en todas direcciones, pero ignorándolo por completo. Boruto tenía dudas respecto a si Sarada realmente estaba tratando de localizar a Ao o solo estaba avanzando sin un destino fijo, la verdad no quería arriesgarse a preguntar y que la Uchiha termine lo que empezó kilómetros atrás con su nariz.

De pronto y sin previo aviso detuvo la marcha, a él le costó un par de segundos el detenerse debido a la velocidad en la que venía saltando pero gracias a dios no chocó con ella. No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo de Sarada y de lo que pudiera hacer con él, la chica poseía mucha más fuerza bruta y estaba seguro que ahora sí estaba enfadada.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se puso en guardia, tenso. Si Sarada se detuvo era porque seguramente encontró a Ao. Pasaron cinco segundos y nada sucedió, se relajó un poco y volvió la vista a la espalda de la chica a punto de preguntarle que rayos pasaba.

_No estaba celosa_ lo dijo como si se tratara de un decreto e inmediatamente comenzó la marcha recuperando el ritmo de una manera impresionante.

La ceja derecha de Boruto salió disparada ¡tenía que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema de la nada? Responderle treinta minutos después la pregunta que le hizo no era lo más cuerdo del mundo, no cuando ya había dado por zanjado el asunto y menos cuando eras Sarada Uchiha y estabas en una misión.

Ahora bien ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que él sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira y que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión? No si quería conservar segura su autonomía.

Sin embargo Boruto estaba en su límite, él no era precisamente de los que se quedaban callados, mucho menos ante Sarada Uchiha, mucho menos cuando él tenía la razón y mucho menos cuando consideraba que le debían una disculpa.

Se presionó así mismo para llegar a la par de la chica.

_ ¿Si no estás celosa por que le das tanta importancia al asunto de Sumire?

No pudo verla directamente a la cara una vez pronunciada su pregunta porque debía estar atento al camino para no caer o chocarse contra un obstáculo, pero eso no era motivo para no estar al tanto de cada movimiento de la Uchiha, Boruto no necesitaba de sus ojos para saber cómo esta se tensó al instante ni para notar como su respuesta tardo un poco más de lo necesario en llegar.

_No le doy importancia, solo te aclaro que no estoy celosa porque sé que eres un estúpido engreído que fácilmente se hace ideas equivocadas.

El rubio casi desvío su mirada del camino para asesinar a Sarada con ella pero prefirió conservar la calma.

_Entonces no te importara si le correspondo ¿cierto?

Era una pregunta para tantearla, no pensaba en corresponder a Sumire pero le interesaba conocer la reacción de Sarada. Si ella reaccionaba de la manera que el rubio esperaba era indudable que se delataría así misma y el ganaría la partida.

_Claro que no.

La respuesta fue inmediata y su voz había sonado tan franca que desconcertó a Boruto, esta vez no pudo evitar mirarla a pesar de que avanzaban a mucha velocidad.

_Creo que deberías de corresponderle de inmediato antes de que se dé cuenta de lo tonto que eres y se arrepienta de estar interesada en ti.

Era oficial, Boruto estaba completamente ofendido. Él no se consideraba un tonto en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad si era completamente sincero consigo mismo y tuviera que señalarse algún defecto sería el de confiar demasiado en sus habilidades y por lo tanto ser algo pedante (no era un gran problema) sin embargo eso nada tenía que ver con sus capacidades cognitivas.

Enojado con Sarada comenzó a enumerar mentalmente sus defectos y al parecer no eran pocos: Siempre lo regañaba por las cosas más ínfimas, como si fuera su madre o como si ella fuera mayor o tuviera alguna clase de autoridad sobre él. Siempre pretendía ser perfecta cuando la perfección no existía ¿no podía conformarse con que las cosas salieran solo bien? Otro defecto era su manía de que las cosas fueran a su manera, desde la mecánica de una misión hasta la comida que debían almorzar. Jamás se permitía divertirse o hacer algo que estuviera mínimamente fuera de lo "correcto" y también estaba su manía por ser Hokague…

Si ella quería insultarlo y engañarse así misma estaba bien, él por su parte no tenía por qué soportarla.

_Eso lo decidirá ella ¿no crees?

Había sonado desafiante ganándose una mirada por parte de la chica, Boruto nunca pudo apreciar tan bien el Sharingan como en ese momento. Su pequeña guerra de miradas termino cuando el intercomunicador dio un pitido.

 __Boruto, Sarada, lo encontramos._

Ambos coincidieron en algo, ya no había tiempo para esas cosas.

.

Sarada gruño por lo bajo. Ella y Mitsuki no podían acercarse a Ao, parecían unos simples espectadores mientras Boruto luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el enemigo.

Al principio la estrategia parecía haber funcionado, Mitsuki, el sensei y ella atacaron al adversario con diferentes clases de ninjutsu a sabiendas de que absorbería cada una de sus técnicas con el guante que le había robado a Katasuke, el fin era distraerlo para que un clon de Boruto lo atacara por arriba, claro que eso tampoco funcionaria.

El objetivo real era que Ao tomara la espada del rubio y gracias a que esta absorbía una cantidad absurda de chackra en pocos segundos estaba lo suficientemente debilitado como para que el verdadero Boruto lo atacara con un rasengan lanzándolo unos diez metros a la distancia.

Sarada sabía que no podían confiarse, un shinobi con experiencia como aquel tenía muchas cartas debajo de la manga, lamentablemente la Uchiha no se equivocó.

De la nada un ataque desde el cielo se dirigía directamente hacia Boruto. Konohamaru, quien tenía mayores reflejos que sus alumnos, empujo al rubio salvándolo de la arremetida, pero en consecuencia él fue alcanzado por el rayo de luz.

Sarada se acercó rápidamente a su profesor, la desesperación solo se despejo de su pecho cuando Mitsuki dijo que estaba inconsciente pero bien.

Pronto el panorama se volvió negro, Ao estaba controlando unos diez drones espejos que sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas y podían atacarlos con balas de jutsu en cualquier momento.

 _Eso es jugar sucio_ pensó la Uchiha. Así pudo comprender mejor el punto de vista de Boruto respecto al armamento tecnológico ninja. Ella había estado a favor de la tecnología y sus beneficios, pero ahora entendía por qué el rubio se negaba tanto a los avances en los que trabajaba Katasuke.

El resultado de una batalla ya no dependía de las habilidades de los ninjas, sino que en quien poseía la tecnológica más avanzada y eso iba en contra de lo que le habían enseñado en la academia y en la verdadera esencia de un ninja, ¿ella se convertiría en Hokague porque en verdad sus habilidades se lo permitieran o solo por adecuarse a algo que no le parecía del todo bien? Su madre, padre y hasta el mismo séptimo habían llegado a donde estaban sin usar algo más vanguardista que un kunai, ¿ella sería una verdadera shinobi si el camino que se abría ante ella era más fácil y solo lo seguía como quien sigue un recorrido señalizado? Definitivamente no.

_ ¡Esta manera de luchar no parece característico en un ninja en lo absoluto! _ escucho vociferar a Boruto y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con él.

Ao levanto el brazo hacia el cielo y con el todos los drones subieron con violencia, planeaba acabarlos con la siguiente maniobra.

_ ¡Sarada, Mitsuki, les encargo al sensei! ¡dejen esto conmigo!

_ ¡Espera un segundo, Boruto!

Solo pudo pronunciar esto antes de que los drones dispararan su armamento letal. No tuvo tiempo para ir contra las ordenes de su compañero, tomo a Konohamaru y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron del lugar, Mitsuki había hecho lo mismo con Katasuke.

Al estar en un lugar relativamente seguro tan solo atino a gritar su nombre, ¡¿por qué intentaba hacerse el héroe?! La impotencia y angustia invadió el pecho de Sarada, eran un equipo sin embargo parecía que siempre la responsabilidad caía sobre Boruto o al menos él operaba para que así fuera sin reponer en las consecuencias ni en las opiniones y sentimientos de los demás. Era un egoísta, estúpido e inconsciente ¿Qué haría si él moría allí y ella no hubiese hecho nada?

Lo busco con la mirada entre las nubes de polvo que se habían levantado por el ataque anterior, Ao estaba de pie en el centro del campo como esperándolo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieron corriendo hacia él dos clones de sombra junto al verdadero Boruto (se lo podía reconocer por ser el único con el guante que Katasuke le dio). El shinobi golpeo al primer clon haciéndolo desaparecer, esquivo al segundo y con un puñetazo en el estómago el clon hizo _puff._ En ese momento el verdadero Boruto salto sobre su contrincante intentando acertarle una patada en la cabeza, pero la mano de Ao fue más rápida capturándolo por el cuello. Lo sujetaba unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza por lo que los pies del rubio no tocaban el suelo. El horrible sonido de la espada de chackra de Ao siendo activada despertó a Sarada de su ensoñación si no hacía algo pronto Boruto moriría, no era un simulacro de la academia ni una competencia, Boruto realmente iba a morir.

Se apresuró a correr hacia donde estaban e intervenir de alguna manera, pero los brazos de Mitsuki enredándose en su cuerpo la detuvieron en seco. Justo en ese momento los drones dispararon más balas de jutsu en donde ella se estaba dirigiendo hace apenas unos segundos, Mitsuki la salvo. Estaba tan desesperada que ni siquiera consideraba cosas básicas del campo de batalla.

_No tengas prisa, espera ahí mismo. Ya jugare con ustedes cuando termine con él.

El tono en como lo dijo la hizo palidecer, hablaba en serio, mataría a Boruto y ella solo podía observar. Su labio tembló imperceptiblemente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio, este la miraba con dificultad mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el brazo de Ao en un intento vano de liberarse.

_Tu perdiste como un ninja… tu no vas a vencerme_ medio carraspeo.

Sarada hubiese largado una carcajada si no tuviera la garganta completamente cerrada, ni antes de morir admitía una derrota.

Cuando todo parecía terminar Boruto simplemente desapareció y de él solo quedo tirado el guante de Katasuke. Sarada no podía creerlo, nadie podía creerlo ¡era un simple clon!

Ao quedo tan petrificado que casi no sintió como el verdadero Boruto salía del suelo detrás de él.

Sarada entendió que Boruto había hecho tres clones, no dos, y que a uno le había puesto el guante con la intención de que Ao creyera que se trataba del original. Tuvo ganas de reír de incredibilidad ¿Quién diría que el Uzumaki fuera un estratega nato? Fue lo suficientemente hábil y atrevido para engañar hasta a sus propios compañeros.

Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, con un rápido movimiento el rubio corto parte del cuerpo de su contrincante con la espada de chackra que, aunque consumía mucho de este, en periodos extremadamente cortos si valía la pena utilizarla. Pierna y brazo izquierdo salieron volando, Boruto tiro inmediatamente la espada a un costado y con un rasengan final arremetió contra Ao, ya así completamente derrotado.

A la chica en verdad le costaba procesar todo lo que paso ante sus ojos, hace dos minutos pensaba que Boruto moriría allí y ahora lo veía ahí, respirando hondamente por todo el esfuerzo, victorioso, vivo. Casi tenía ganas de ir y abrazarlo, casi.

.

Sarada juraba que jamás se sintió tan agotada como en esos momentos, sus parpados pesaban, sus piernas y brazos dolían como mil demonios, sus pies y espalda también. Lo único que la mantenía andando era el sentimiento reconfortante de estar a salvo, de que las cosas a fin de cuentas habían terminado bien.

Boruto le perdonó la vida a Ao, Konohamaru, quien despertó segundos después, respaldo su decisión. Llamaron a refuerzos desde Konoha y poco tiempo después Ao era custodiado y trasladado rumbo a la aldea para ser interrogado.

Ahora el equipo siete se dirigía a paso lento hacia el instituto de investigación tecnológico de Konoha escoltando a Katasuke y luego sí podrían ir a sus hogares para un merecido descanso.

Los pensamientos de Sarada eran intermitentes, le costaba enfocar la vista en el camino, dormitaba, fantaseaba con su cama y un baño caliente, volvía a la realidad con cualquier sonido repentino, pero a los pocos segundos volvía al mismo estado de ensoñación. Básicamente sus piernas avanzaban en piloto automático, sin un rumbo muy claro.

Sus parpado vencieron y se cerraron definitivamente haciendo que su mejilla chocara contra una superficie cálida. Una sonrisita se formó en sus labios, era la sensación más reconfortante que experimentaba en los últimos días.

_Ne… Sarada_ la voz sonó demasiado cerca.

No sin esfuerzo logro entreabrir sus ojos negros para chocarse de lleno con la vista de la mejilla de Boruto, dormida había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de este. No pudo despegarse tan rápido como quería por el cansancio, pero en verdad estaba apenada.

_Lo siento_ musito alejándose un poco procurando seguir avanzando, Mitsuki, el sensei y Katasuke se habían adelantado unos diez metros allá sin notar, por fortuna, el improvisto.

_Si quieres puedo llevarte en mi espalda.

Sarada lo miro sin expresión, ambos parecían zombies pero sin dudas el estado de Boruto era más lamentable, su cabello rubio estaba completamente desordenado, sus ojos apenas se podían ver de lo entrecerrados que, podía, tenerlos. Su boca se abría a cada segundo para dar un bostezo que irremediablemente le contagiaba a ella, su ropa y su aspecto en general daban pena sin contar los cientos de raspones y arañazos que adornaban su cuerpo y cara. Y aun así se ofrecía a llevarla.

Si Sarada hubiese aceptado la propuesta estaba segura que Boruto no aguantaría ni un segundo con su peso a cuestas, una mueca que intento ser media sonrisa se coló en sus labios, si que era un idiota.

_No, está bien, ya casi llegamos.

Y por fortuna decía la verdad, el instituto ya se podía ver en el horizonte y eso fue el estímulo suficiente para que sacara de dios sabe dónde la energía necesaria para no desplomarse en el suelo.

En la puerta yacían esperándolos Akita Inuzuka y Sumire, quien agitaba el brazo con ímpetu en forma de saludo. El recuerdo de su charla la golpeo de pronto y repentinamente ya no le apetecía tanto parar en ese lugar.

Como si lo viera todo en cámara lenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo llego a apreciar el largo cabello de la delegada hondeando en el aire. Sin procesar bien lo que paso, ella junto con el resto de los presentes observaron como a sus espaldas Sumire asistía a un Boruto tan exhausto que se había dejado caer y en esos instantes apoyaba todo su peso sobre el hombro de la chica.

Estaba segura que su cara expresaba todo lo que su pecho sentía sin embargo por fortuna ella estaba lejos de ser el centro de atención.

Con la ayuda de Konohamaru sensei trasladaron al hijo del Hokague dentro del edificio para posteriormente verlo desaparecer tras una puerta junto a Sumire y Akita hacia la enfermería.

Al parecer había estado demasiado tiempo plantada ante la puerta porque Mitsuki vino y la saco de su ensoñación.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Trato de sonreír_ Si, solo un poco cansada.

_ No me refería a eso.

Sarada palideció en su interior, era claro que Mitsuki era el ser más intuitivo sobre la tierra y aunque ella pensara que su actitud había sido muy correcta durante todo el día era claro que ante un ojo experto sobresalían varios clavos sueltos en su comportamiento. Ningún secreto estaba a salvo con Mitsuki cerca y en ese instante ese chico la irritaba tanto como su otro compañero. Solo tenía un modo de actuar si quería mantener sus sentimientos al resguardo de los demás, hacerse la desentendida y en caso extremo negar todo.

Enarco una ceja dándole a entender que realmente no sabía a qué se refería, una sonrisita se formó en la cara pálida del muchacho. Mitsuki veía a través de sus actos, sin duda era el miembro más astuto del grupo.

_ Nada, olvídalo.

Tal vez Sarada estaba exagerando pero estaba segura que Mitsuki antes de irse le dedico una mirada que decía "Lo descubriré a su tiempo, no me importa esperar".

Suspiro y siguió los pasos del chico hacia otra sala donde podrían descansar sin embargo su espíritu quedo allí en la puerta deseando ser quien estuviera ahí adentro.

.

Boruto se encontraba en un limbo entre el sueño y la consciencia, sabía que debía despertar pero la mullida cama y el cálido edredón lo hacían desistir por unos minutos más. Si por él fuera dormiría un día entero pero su yo responsable lo molestaba con que ya era suficiente que debía despertar para mantenerse al tanto de ciertos asuntos y que debía regresar a la aldea. Le parecía increíble el tener una parte que pensara igual que Sarada.

Tomo valor y se desperezo antes de abrir sus ojos azules. La habitación era como se lo esperaba, blanca, iluminada y con una ventana que le indicaba que la tarde ya estaba lo bastante avanzada. Lo que no esperaba era ver a la delegada sentada a su izquierda leyendo muy concentrada unos papeles, pensó en toser o algo por el estilo para llamar su atención sin embargo no fue necesario, pronto la chica lo observo con una enorme sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes Boruto kun?

Lo analizo antes de contestarle, lo cierto es que aunque seguía algo somnoliento no le dolía nada, no obstante se percató de que tenía algunas vendas y parches por su rostro, cabeza y brazos.

_Bien, muy bien_ dijo mientras se sacaba el edredón de encima y se sentaba en el borde de la cama _ ¿Los demás cómo están?

_ Bien, Sarada chan, Mitsuki y Konohamaru solo esperaban a que despiertes para volver a la aldea.

Eso agrego un poco de presión sobre el rubio que se apresuró en buscar sus zapatillas debajo de la cama.

_ Cuéntame, Boruto kun, ¿qué paso en la misión?

Era cierto que Boruto Uzumaki nunca dejaba escapar la posibilidad de hablar sobre sus proezas y hasta exagerarlas un poco (mucho), aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba presumir. Pero si solo dijera exactamente lo que sucedió en el campo de batalla sin maquillar nada la realidad y relatarlo desde un punto de vista completamente neutro la historia de sus hechos en esa misión seguirían siendo increíbles. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, su equipo lo esperaba, y el llegar a la aldea para dar el informe de la misión ante su padre y que sepa que gracias a él todos estaban a salvo le inflaba el pecho de orgullo e impaciencia.

_ Las cosas se complicaron pero por suerte al final todo salió bien_ comento mientras se ponía su chaqueta negra.

_Sarada me dijo que tu enfrentaste a Ao cuerpo a cuerpo y que por eso todos estaban bien.

Boruto detuvo su deber de alistarse, solo le faltaba ajustar su banda ninja en su frente, para mirar a Sumire por primera vez desde que había despertado.

_ ¿En serio Sarada dijo eso? _ pregunto incrédulo.

La chica rio un poco antes de responder_ Bueno, maso menos, ella dijo que fuiste algo inconsciente_ Boruto bufo, eso sí parecía haber salido de los labios de la Uchiha_ Aunque si dijo que gracias a ti todos estaban a salvo.

Boruto sonrió.

_Sé que ya debes irte, pero me gustaría ir a la aldea algún día de estos y que me cuentes con más detalles todo sobre tus misiones ¿Qué dices?

La sonrisa de Boruto vacilo, recordó todo el rollo con lo que Sarada le había dicho. No quería ser descortés con la delegada sin embargo tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas. No tenía mucho tiempo para analizarlo mejor, ella estaba allí esperando su respuesta. No podía actuar de manera extraña porque ella sospecharía que sabía sobre su interés por él y así Sarada quedaría mal, como diría Shikadai, ese asunto era molesto y complicado.

_ Claro, podemos almorzar con todos los chicos de la academia, ¡como en los viejos tiempos!

_ Eso suena bien_ Sumire se paró de su silla quedando a la misma altura de Boruto, cara a cara_ Igualmente yo pensaba en algo mas de a dos ¿entiendes? _ ladeo el rostro mientras le sonreía.

Boruto se sonrojo al instante, la proximidad de la chica y como pronuncio esa frase lo hizo paralizar ¿acaso eso era coquetear? Boruto era completamente inexperto en esos asuntos por lo tanto no era de sorprender que su reacción no fuera la más natural del mundo, aun recordaba su sonrojo solo porque Sarada le había dicho que sus ojos eras más azules que los de su padre.

Dio un paso hacia atrás tomando distancia_ p-puede ser, aun no sabes cuándo iras tal vez no esté en la aldea.

Sumire avanzo el paso que él retrocedió, algo divertida_ por supuesto, pero aun así puedo esperarte, no hay problema.

_Pero a veces estamos días enteros fuera de la aldea no quiero que hagas un viaje hasta allí en vano_ dijo al tiempo que retrocedía nuevamente otro paso.

_Boruto kun, ¿acaso tienes miedo? Solo quiero tener una charla amena contigo_ dijo medio en broma medio en verdad, Sumire parecía divertirse mucho de él y su nerviosismo, avanzo un paso más.

Boruto no podía retroceder más, estaba acorralado entre el cuerpo de la delegada, aun a una distancia en la que no se tocaban, y la cama. Nunca había estado así de cerca de ninguna chica… Bueno en realidad eso era falso, recordó a Sarada y todas las veces en las que reñían porque ella afirmaba que él estaba muy cerca, tal vez si invadía el espacio personal de la Uchiha pero no lo hacía con la intensión de molestarla, solo que se sentía cómodo con ella y no se daba cuenta de los limites. Como al parecer Sumire tampoco se daba por enterada de sus propios límites de espacio personal. Se prometió respetar más el espacio de Sarada, ahora entendía que era _muy_ incómodo para la otra persona.

Trago saliva a punto de decirle que claro que no tenía miedo y que no tenía problema alguno en charlar con ella pero el toque en la puerta lo interrumpió.

Ambos observaron aparecer la cabeza de Sarada en el umbral, esta se los quedo viendo, juzgando la situación en la que se encontraban. Boruto entendió que la escena podía ser algo comprometedora, se sonrojo aún más.

Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio Sarada hablo.

_Siento interrumpir solo quería saber si ya habías despertado, tenemos que irnos.

Pronuncio un "si" con demasiado entusiasmo, realmente quería irse de allí, por fortuna Sumire se hizo a un lado y así pudo ir hasta su compañera quien ya avanzaba por el pasillo.

Sarada no se giró a verlo ni le dedico alguna palabra, Boruto sentía que una distancia jamás impuesta entre ellos se hacía presente, definitivamente no le agradaba, pero él no podía o no sabía cómo acortarla.

.

Era el momento de la despedida, en la puerta del instituto Katasuke, Akita y Sumire le dijeron adiós al equipo siete mientras aseguraban que los esperaban siempre que quisieran.

Sarada ajusto su mochila dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas pero la voz de Sumire llamándola la detuvo. Necesito de todo su autocontrol para no rodar los ojos y poner mala cara. Espero pacientemente a que esta se le acercara.

_Gracias por cuidar de Boruto kun y los demás_ dijo guiñándole un ojo_ Por favor síguelo haciendo.

Solo pudo asentir dubitativa, en realidad ella hacia todo a su alcance por protegerlos, aunque últimamente parecían protegerla más a ella que otra cosa. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a seguir velando por la seguridad de sus compañeros en todo lo que le fuera posible pero no porque Sumiré se lo pidiera sino porque era su deber, porque quería hacerlo.

Enfoco la vista en su equipo, inmediatamente sus ojos se focalizaron en Boruto que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente porque se estaba retrasando y la estaban esperando. No la llamaba a los gritos ni agitaba los brazos para que se apurara como antes lo hacía.

Una mueca se formó en sus labios.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Hola lectores! primero muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas y comentarios que me dieron por el primer cap, ¡incluso supero mis expectativas y hubo mas de diez comentarios!

Ahora solo queda superarnos aun mas, **si con este capitulo la historia llega a los 26 comentarios subiré el capitulo 3,** si lo se soy algo exigente pero tengan en cuenta que la extensión de este capitulo fue casi del doble que el primero, y ademas si ustedes caritativos lectores dejaron tantos comentarios no les sera de molestia dejar al menos uno mas.

Tengo planeado centrarme mas en los sentimientos de Boruto y en como su entorno se toma los cambios de ambos.

No duden en dejar recomendaciones o en decirme que esperan que suceda de ahora en mas, tengo una idea de como continuar pero eso siempre es meneable y me encantan la colaboración de ideas.

¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Confesiones

 _Capítulo 3_

La entrada de la aldea parecía casi un espejismo antes los ojos azules de Boruto, por fin habían llegado y ante esa sensación de estar en casa todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

Era de madrugada, pero el sol saldría pronto. El aire era fresco y enfriaba sus mejillas y nariz de sobre manera tornándolos rojas, pero no se quejaba, pronto estaría en su hogar y seria recibido por su madre y Himawari.

La aldea era la misma, pero algo lo hacía sentir diferente a como había salido de ella, y es que en solo un par de días habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Estaba diferente, no en el exterior –su aspecto solo se veía adornado por un par de magulladuras- era algo interno lo que lo hacía sentirse de manera extraña, sin embargo, no sabía que era exactamente.

Lo único que podía interpretar de esa maraña de sensaciones nuevas era que tenía una concepción diferente de él mismo y de los demás, una puerta que hasta el momento se había encontrado cerrada se abrió ante él durante el viaje: ya no se creía un niño, no si deba arriesgar su vida por la aldea, no si peleaba- y ganaba- ante jounins que le cuadriplicaban la edad, no si ¿una? chica estaba interesada en él, no si todo era tan diferente a cuando estaba en la academia.

Esta era una afirmación agridulce, una parte de él no se sentía a gusto en abandonar las cosas divertidas de la infancia, en la dependencia hacia su madre (y a su pesar su padre también entraba en lo último), que su única preocupación sea divertirse, en la seguridad que brinda el no tener responsabilidades, el que nadie esté bajo tu cuidado.

Irremediablemente sus ojos se posaron en Sarada quien estaba más callada que lo habitual. Sarada era fuerte, era la chunnin más fuerte que conocía y en el fondo, muy en el fondo la admiraba por eso, pero los enemigos a los que se estaban enfrentando eran cada vez más y más peligrosos y eso lo preocupaba, ¿Qué si no era lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerla a ella y a los demás? Necesitaba madurar antes de que las circunstancias lo ameritaran de verdad. Debía enfrentar la realidad: la paz que disfrutaba el mundo ninja por tantos años no parecía durar mucho más, los enemigos parecían salir hasta por debajo de las piedras solo era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera un que sobrepasara las fuerzas de los kages y corrompiera la armonía del mundo ninja, ya no podía mirar para otro lado o dejar todo en manos de los adultos.

Ya no era un niño, pero tampoco podía identificarse con la generación de su padre, tal vez la de Konohamaru se le acercaba más, pero seguía habiendo una distancia la misma que existía entre la generación de Himawari y la suya.

En síntesis estaba creciendo pero su lugar en el mundo y ante los demás no estaba bien definido y eso lo abrumaba.

Según Konohamaru sensei todos en la aldea comentaban la hazaña del equipo siete, y es que sin grandes altercados en Konoha y con un canal de noticias funcionando las 24 horas necesitaban material para que la población supiera que los ninjas no estaban de adorno así fue como Sarada, Mitsuki, su sensei y él eran la comidilla del pueblo. Aun así, nadie esperaba por ellos, un solo ninja de guardia les dio el saludo mientras atravesaban el umbral. Cuando se dispuso a despedirse de todos e ir a casa Konohamaru le advirtió que todavía debían ir ante el hokage para entregar el informe de la misión. Inmediatamente puso mala cara, la sola idea de que su padre estuviera trabajando en esos momentos y no junto a su madre y hermana lo molestaba ¡eran las cinco de la madrugada!

-Animo Boruto, estoy seguro que el hokage te felicitará por tu desempeño.

Las palabras de Mitsuki cambiaron algo su semblante, era cierto que sus esfuerzos estaban en madurar y dejar atrás las manías de la niñez, pero el tema con su padre, el amor-odio que dominaba su relación y la necesidad que tenía de recibir su maldita atención (fuera por buenos o malos motivos) eran más fuertes que él y la sola idea de que el tonto de su padre le reconociera su esfuerzo y lo felicitara encendía su espíritu orgulloso y aun inmaduro.

.

_Haz actuado de manera imprudente.

El tono de Naruto no fue como el de un padre regañando a su hijo, sino que sonó como el de un superior señalando una falta grave de un subordinado, firme pero seco.

Realmente nadie esperaba ese planteo por parte del hokage, lo cierto es que en el informe de la misión redactado por el capitán del equipo se daba una detallada narración de los hechos y por supuesto se relataba de manera neutral el actuar de Boruto, esto quería decir que Konohamaru se esforzó mucho, muchísimo, a decir verdad, para no explayarse de manera aduladora sobre su alumno favorito. Esto estaba prohibido en la escritura de cualquier informe, un ninja jamás podía inclinar la balanza a favor de nadie. Así que era entendible que ante una mirada ajena Boruto había hecho más de lo que debería, no actuado de mala manera, sino que excesivamente.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al primogénito de Naruto, esperando la explosión, a decir verdad hasta a la misma Sarada le pareció injusto que después de tanto sacrificio el rubio menor solo recibiera un sermón y precisamente de Naruto de quien este esperaba más aprobación que de nadie más, era un golpe bajo.

La Uchiha se quedó medio atónita al ver como Boruto prevalecía impávido ante el escritorio del séptimo, si, tal vez con una mirada de odio, pero nada más. Ni gritos ni puños cerrados ni salir corriendo con un portazo de la oficina, nada, se quedó allí como esperando, esperando a que terminara en absoluto silencio.

Esto desconcertó incluso al mayor de los presentes, no era que buscara hacer explotar a su hijo, claro que no, pero en lo único que podía estar seguro de anticipar en Boruto era en como este reaccionaba a las cosas que le molestaban, de nuevo, no buscaba alterarlo al propósito, sino que era necesario marcarles sus faltas. Naruto era un hokage extremadamente dedicado y en verdad consideraba a cada habitante de la aldea como su familia, pero también era padre, y si, le resultaría fácil felicitar a un ninja por salvar a sus compañeros, pero le era imposible felicitar a su hijo por arriesgar su vida, a su parecer, innecesariamente.

Conocía o al menos pensaba conocer los grandes defectos de su hijo: sabía que este siempre quería lucirse ante los demás y que en momentos rechazaba la ayuda de sus pares con la ilusión de poder hacerlo todo por si solo, lo entendía porque él también fue así en su niñez pero era fundamental el sacarle eso de la cabeza lo más rápido posible, por su bien.

Conservo un rostro sereno ante los ojos de Boruto que eran lo único de su semblante que podía delatar lo que el chico sentía verdaderamente en su interior, Naruto podía interpretar claramente lo que pasaba por la mente de Boruto en esos instantes: un constante grito de odio.

"Es por su bien" pensó mientras se explayaba en las equivocaciones de Boruto durante la misión y en cuáles eran las medidas que debía tomar un chunnin en su situación.

Tanto Sarada como Mitsuki, e incluso Konohamaru, quisieron objetar a favor de Boruto pero las palabras del séptimo eran tan concretas, tan lógicas y contaba con tan buenos argumentos que no tenían la posibilidad de rebatirlas. Si, Naruto tenía razón, pero a la vez era muy injusto.

Cuando al fin termino de dar su punto de vista se hizo un pequeño silencio, era el turno de Boruto para tomar la palabra, era su oportunidad de defenderse, de descargar un poco todo lo que tenía guardado para decir.

_Lo entiendo, hokage, no actuare de manera imprudente la próxima vez, mis disculpas, con su permiso.

Dio una pequeña inclinación y de manera tranquila salió del establecimiento, dejando a todos incluso mas sorprendidos que antes.

Hablo de una manera fría y precisa, tomando una distancia con su interlocutor mayor que nunca antes. Boruto había dicho todo lo que quería decirle sin siquiera alzar la voz o declararlo de manera explícita. Su relación estaba rota, su hijo había abandonado completamente cualquier intento de luchar contra las barreras que se interponían entre los dos. Antes peleaba constantemente para entender, se enojaba, se frustraba, gritaba, pataleaba contra lo que le parecía injusto, contra su puesto de kage, contra el Naruto que no podía ser su padre completamente. En cambio, ahora ya no le importaba, tan simple como eso, Boruto se había cansado de intentarlo. Si él quería ser su hokage estaba bien, sería solo eso.

_ ¿Podemos retirarnos, hokage sama?

Naruto pareció volver en sí y dejo de mirar la puerta por la que había salido su hijo para observar al resto del equipo siete que seguía allí, expectantes.

_S-si.

.

Sarada tuvo el impulso de seguir el camino que el rubio había hecho pero la mano de Mitsuki en su brazo la detuvo, una sola mirada de su compañero la hizo entender que Boruto necesitaba estar solo y comprendió que, aunque hablara con él no sabría que decirle, las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos.

Suspiro sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a su casa.

.

Quiso entrar a la residencia Uzumaki haciendo el menor ruido posible, era demasiado temprano y no quería despertar a su madre y Hermana. La verdad es que tampoco tenía ánimos para fingir que todo estaba bien como siempre acostumbraba hacer, solo quería tirarse en su cama y no tener contacto con nadie por un largo tiempo.

Sus planes sin embargo se vieron frustrados cuando al dar dos pasos en la entrada su madre apareció para darle la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa. Cuando no estaba enfadada llegaba a ser la persona más dulce que Boruto conocía, pero en esos momentos no podía apreciar su amoroso trato sin que se le presentara una angustia enorme.

Se sentía completamente herido por su padre y todo parecía tan gris e injusto en su mundo que la tentación de resguardarse en los brazos maternos lo estaban debatiendo en un duelo entre ser un niño o no comportarse de manera infantil.

No quería preocupar a su madre ni quería discutir con ella a causa de su padre, sabia como las cosas terminarían, no importaba lo que le dijera contra Naruto, Hinata siempre lo defendía. Sinceramente estaba harto de las mismas justificaciones. No podía hablar con su madre acerca de lo que le pasaba así que simplemente opto por fingir una sonrisa bastante convincente y recibir las atenciones de esta mientras le comentaba detalles sobre la misión.

Aun así Hinata sabía que algo estaba mal.

.

El equipo siete había recibido el permiso de descansar una semana antes de ser asignados nuevamente a una misión. Al primer día Boruto lo gasto casi completamente en dormir, en el segundo se la paso enteramente con Himawari, al tercer día el aburrimiento lo estaba matando.

Shikadai y los demás estaban ocupados en sus misiones, Mitsuki parecía haber desaparecido de la aldea y Sarada…

La vio acompañando a su madre por la zona de los puestos de víveres. Boruto siempre que veía a Sakura la saludaba muy animado, adoraba a la amiga de su padre ya que era como una tía para él. Desde que tenía consciencia podía recordar su cabello rosa y su trato tan amigable. Sakura siempre estaba presente en los cumpleaños, festividades y reuniones importantes de la familia porque para sus padres y para él Sakura obasan era de la familia.

Pero por un impulso se ocultó detrás de una enorme canasta con manzanas antes de poder saludarla. Se sintió completamente idiota al darse cuenta que estaba evitando a su tía. Era bastante tonto la verdad ya que no tenía motivo para hacerlo, pero cuando sus ojos azules se asomaron para ver por donde estaban las Uchihas -estas ya se alejaban lentamente mientras conversaban la una con la otra- comprendió que no era a Sakura a quien estaba evitando.

Su tía no era la única que siempre estuvo ahí. Al principio ocultándose tras su madre luego jugando con él. Siendo parte de su vida entera, detrás de escena, a su lado, algunas veces tomando el protagonismo, pero Sarada nunca falto ni a un solo evento significativo en sus años de vida. Era la amiga más antigua que poseía, se conocían desde bebés y con idas y vueltas, más cercanos en algunas épocas, más lejanos en otras, para bien o para mal nunca se habían separado completamente.

Sabía que algunas veces no se soportaban en lo absoluto, se repelían como agua y aceite, era imposible tenerlos a los dos bajo el mismo techo, pero ni en sus peores momentos se había roto el lazo que los unía.

Lazos, su padre tenía una obsesión con los lazos. Su madre le había confesado en una ocasión que su padre había luchado muchísimo para que el lazo entre él y su sensei Sasuke no se rompiera, no conocía bien los detalles de ese asunto sin embargo era consciente que la amistad que unía a su padre y al Uchiha era irrompible. No eran de esos amigos que se reúnen todo el tiempo, es más, a veces pasaban años sin verse, pero con solo una mirada podían ponerse al día con sus asuntos, se entendían completamente. En síntesis, su padre y su maestro no eran mejores amigos por las cosas que hacían juntos sino que por la historia que compartían, el pasado de ambos estaba completamente entrelazado el uno con el otro.

Así era la relación que tenía con Sarada, hasta parecían haberla heredado. Recordaba como a Sakura y a su madre le causaba mucha gracia cuando los dos peleaban porque afirmaban que era como ver a Sasuke y Naruto cuando niños.

Ahora bien ¿por qué la evitaba? ¿Por qué evadía un encuentro tan casual? Saludar a Sarada debía ser lo más natural y monótono del mundo y aun así…

Suspiro tratando de sacarle hierro al asunto, se enderezo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado madre e hija, pensativo.

.

La vida en su hogar era monótona y muy tranquila para su gusto, tanto su madre como su hermana tenían una rutina muy marcada en donde la presencia del rubio mayor y menor no infería casi nada, esto era normal ya que desde que ingreso a la academia estaba más afuera que adentro de su casa y su padre… bueno su padre rara vez pisaba la residencia. En la última semana para fortuna de Boruto el hokage no había asomado sus narices por la casa, no sabía nada sobre él y tampoco le importaba, por suerte su hermana preguntaba por él solo a la hora de la cena y ante la respuesta de Hinata, mitad justificación mitad tratando de consolar a la pequeña, ella sonreía y rápidamente olvidaba el asunto.

Indudablemente tanto madre como hija eran muy unidas al ser la única compañía permanente una de la otra, Boruto se sorprendió al verse algo rezagado de la vida diaria del hogar, pero no las culpaba sino que intentaba serle útil a su madre a la hora de la limpieza y la comida y a su hermana con las tareas o los juegos.

Hinata sentía que su hijo estaba demasiado ensimismado en ser de ayuda y en ocupar sus horas muertas, generalmente solo se tiraba en su cama con algún videojuego o pasaba tiempo en el ordenador pero desde la llegada de Boruto de su misión el gameboy yacía perdido en algún lugar desconocido y la tv y la computadora apagadas.

Hinata era el pilar de su familia, apoyaba a su marido, cuidaba a sus hijos e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que tanto uno como los otros no colisionaran y se vinieran abajo. Esta tarea era extenuante sobre todo si tus hijos demandaban la atención de un padre que además era el hombre más solicitado del país del fuego, incluso por encima del mismísimo feudal.

A veces Hinata no tenía el corazón para decirles a Himawari y Boruto que su papá no estaría en un cumpleaños u otra ocasión especial, pero la certeza absoluta de que su esposo los amaba y que hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance por ellos le daba la fuerza para estar de pie ante las demandas de sus hijos e intentar llenar ese hueco en sus corazones, alivianar las tristezas y hacerlos sentir amados, aunque sabía que Naruto siempre les haría falta.

Boruto era el más rebelde de sus hijos, siempre quería ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una capa de enojo y superación. En ocasiones no era sincero ni con él mismo, pero ante los ojos de su madre la verdad era siempre clara. Hinata sabía que algo estaba perturbando a su primogénito, también sabía que algo había pasado con su padre al volver de la misión. El asunto era que lo primero no tenía relación con lo segundo y eso desconcertaba a la Hyuga. Boruto actuaba de manera extraña pero no por Naruto ¿Cómo es que podía afirmar esto? Era sencillo, el rubio menor luego de enfrascarse en una pelea con su padre mantenía una actitud defensiva ante su entorno, se enojaba con todos los que lo rodeaban y se aislaba completamente hasta que el enojo se esfumara un poco, aunque no por completo.

Por lo tanto, era fácil deducidar que no era Naruto lo que invadía la mente de Boruto ya que este estaba distraído, no a la defensiva y estaba complemente pegado a ella y Himawari, no encerrado en su habitación.

Ante esta afirmación Hinata podía hacer tres cosas: indagar sobre el asunto, esperar a ver como evolucionaban las cosas o simplemente dejarlo estar. Observo de soslayo al chico que ya casi alcanzaba su mentón, Boruto sonreía mientras hacía algo tan simple como guardar los víveres en la alacena, lucia bien, a decir verdad, esplendido y eso fue suficiente para que la Hyuga tranquilizara cualquier tipo de inquietud respecto a su hijo, sea lo que sea parecía ser algo bueno.

.

A la madrugada siguiente el toque suave de su marido la despertó, desorientada se asustó un poco ante la intromisión, Naruto jamás la despertaba, es más, procuraba no hacerlo. Aun en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación le pregunto si estaba todo bien a lo que él se apresuró a decirle que no había pasado nada malo. Con un suspiro de alivio Hinata prendió la luz del velador para ver a su esposo sentado en el borde de la cama matrimonial.

Naruto lucia horrible, a decir verdad, su estado era pésimo. Sus ojeras eran negras y pesadas, su cabello necesitaba un corte urgentemente, su ropa lucia desaliñada y hasta podía decirse que había perdido algo de peso. A Hinata le dolía verlo así pero era inevitable que el rubio llegara a ese estado con la rutina que llevaba a cuestas, era incluso hasta normal y lógico que se encontrara de ese modo después de no ir a casa por una semana. Ella le había llevado el almuerzo durante todos esos días a la oficina porque sabía que no podía despegarse de la torre del hokage, un asunto muy serio se estaba llevando a cabo en relación a la captura de ese tal Ao.

Estaba segura de que Shikamaru lo había obligado a ir un par de horas a su hogar y descansar como dios manda, Hinata se dijo así misma que debía agradecérselo la próxima vez que lo viera. Se dispuso a prepararle el baño cuando este la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca para que permaneciera en la cama, en ese instante Hinata se percató de que era extraño que Naruto la haya despertado aunque haya estado ausente tanto tiempo, no era la primera vez que sucedía, por lo tanto, a pesar de no ser por un asunto de urgencia la había despertado para hablar de un tema por lo menos sensible.

A pesar del cansancio en su rostro se podía percibir lo dubitativo que se encontraba, después de un segundo se decidió a preguntar el cómo habían estado las cosas en la casa.

Hinata arqueo una ceja, intuía que esa pregunta general ocultaba una más particular. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Naruto necesitaba dormir por lo que decidió ir directo al grano y pregunto sin pelos en la lengua que había sucedido con Boruto.

Naruto pareció sorprendido para inmediatamente lucir derrotado, su esposa lo conocía de pies a cabeza, era inútil el tratar de despistarla. Así que le hablo sobre la misión del equipo siete, como las cosas se habían salido de control terminando con un Boruto luchando a muerte con un Jounin peligroso que además contaba con la ayuda de tecnología ninja de última generación. Le conto como todo había terminado bien, de la posterior reunión con el equipo en su oficina, de lo que le dijo y porque se lo dijo a Boruto, de cómo este reacciono, tan tranquilo, de cómo había evitado ir a casa para no confirmar sus sospechas, del miedo que tenia de que su hijo realmente lo odiara, de lo fracasado que se sentía como padre. Le pregunto a Hinata, más para sí que para ella, si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si las cosas no eran mejores cuando él no era hokage, si valía perder el afecto de Boruto por seguir viviendo su sueño de toda la vida.

Se lamentaba del hecho de desear toda su vida una familia y del sentimiento amargo de sentir que ahora que la tenía no la aprovechaba en lo más mínimo.

Hinata sintió el mismo nudo en el estómago que sentía cuando debía calmar a sus hijos respecto a la ausencia de su padre, pero no debía demostrar abatimiento ante las palabras desgarradoras de su marido, debía ser su pilar nuevamente.

Lo abrazo y al mismo tiempo sintió como Naruto se aferraba a ella, le dijo la verdad, Boruto si estaba diferente pero no veía odio en su corazón. Si, las cosas podían estar difíciles entre ellos dos y Naruto no debía esperar la mejor bienvenida por parte de su primogénito, pero evitarlo no era la mejor opción, si había algo que Boruto odiaba más que la cercanía de Naruto era su distancia.

Respecto a lo de su sueño tanto de ser Hokage como el de tener una familia, para Hinata estos dos ítems no tenían por qué ser incompatibles totalmente, si, sabía que podía ser difícil porque ciertamente lo era, pero Naruto no sería feliz sin ocupar el lugar por el que tanto lucho ni la aldea podría estar en mejores manos. Sus hijos ya no eran pequeños, tenían que entender que su padre estaba presente en cada segundo en el que caminaban por una aldea nunca antes tan prospera. Debían comprender que su padre no solo velaba por el futuro de desconocidos, sino que además de hacer todo por ellos el rubio lo hacía por todos y no por eso los amaba menos.

Naruto se calmó ante la voz firme y a la vez cálida de su esposa, le había devuelto lo pies sobre la tierra y sintió como la crisis por la que había atravesado hace apenas uno segundos se alejaba lentamente. Suspiro al saber que Boruto no demostraba rencor u odio hacia él, aunque claro que sabía que no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos el solo hecho de que no lo detestara le alcanzaba, el solo hecho de saber que esa semana se la paso sonriendo –según Hinata- lo hacía feliz ¡Él en cambio la había pasado tan mal! En los pocos segundos en los que podía descansar su mente sobre los asuntos de la aldea le invadía el recuerdo de la mirada del rubio menor y el cómo había pronunciado la palabra Hokage, tan seca y con tanto desprecio, ese solo hecho era suficiente para hacer sentir enfermo a uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo.

Hinata le dejo claro que no podía huir por siempre de su hijo y que era necesario que aclarara las cosas con él. Naruto estaba dispuesto a explicarle por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan estricta con la esperanza de que Boruto lo comprendiera. Lo haría cuando fuera una hora más adecuada, ahora era muy tarde y le era imposible despegarse de su mujer. La había extrañado tanto.

.

Boruto era consciente de las miradas inquisitivas que su madre y hermana le habían lanzado durante la semana. Había ignorado esas mirada porque sabía que eran porque estaba actuando de manera extraña, y es que nunca se había interesado tanto por el tipo de plantas que su madre poseía o qué tipo de lápices eran mejores para dibujar la cara de los hokages. Pero ahí estaba, preguntando cosas sin importancia para ocupar su tiempo lo máximo posible y del mismo modo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier actividad para que durante la noche, muerto de cansancio no fuera capaz de apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada solo para quedarse en vela pensando en… definitivamente era mejor dormir muerto de cansancio antes que eso.

Estaba en una especie de éxtasis, estaba contento, pero no se preguntaba el porqué, o más bien evitaba enfrentarse a la respuesta.

El sol nunca le había parecido tan brillante ni la aldea tan grande y majestuosa. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de su padre lograba perturbar su buen humor.

Pero ¿Por qué todo de repente era tan maravilloso? En el fondo lo sabía pero espantaba tan rápido la respuesta que esta parecía nunca haber llegado a su mente. Boruto se auto convencía de que estaba tan feliz porque él era así por naturaleza y que nada ni _nadie_ infería en su visión sobre el mundo.

Esta farsa funciono muy bien por un par de días, pero conllevaba mucha energía sostenerla. Pronto comprendió que las cosas no eran más bellas que hace un mes atrás cuando no actuaba como un tonto que se sorprendía o maravillaba por las cosas más simples y básicas del trajín diario.

De pronto entendió que el recuerdo de una persona aparecía en su cerebro a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier lugar y ante la mínima estimulación, es decir, podía estar sentado desayunando con su familia, alcanzar un vaso de jugo y recordar con sorprendente precisión como fue que esa persona le ofreció jugo una vez. Esto pasada incontables veces en el día y parecía empeorar durante sus horas muertas, por ese motivo era de vital importancia el mantenerse ocupado todo el tiempo.

No quería pensar en _ella_ porque no era normal y hasta le parecía que era incorrecto. Luchaba contra su recuerdo, contra sus pensamientos e incluso contra sus sentimientos. Por las noches en las que no llegaba a dormir rápidamente era frustrante el cómo intentaba distraer a su mente siguiendo diferentes hilos de pensamientos para terminar siempre en el mismo punto, ella, e incluso aunque llegara a dormir plácidamente ni en sus sueños se libraba de su presencia.

Aunque no quisiera y lo negara hasta a él mismo terminaba pensando en su rostro, su cabello, sus ropas, sus habilidades, su voz, su olor, sus hobbies, sus pasiones, sus cosas favoritas, su rutina, las conversaciones que mantuvo con ella, sus peleas, sus metas, su determinación, su fuerza, su carácter, las cosas que le molestaban, las que le agradaban, la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre: enojada, contenta, taciturna, al pasar, llamándolo expresamente, gritando, insultándolo, felicitándolo.

Se ahogaba en miles de datos que debían carecer de toda importancia pero que a él le importaban, aunque no quisiera.

Estaba completamente jodido.

La distancia con esa persona parecía empeorar las cosas porque su mente decidía compensar su falta evocándola todo el tiempo, y con la certeza de que pronto se verían la situación se salía de control, tenía ansias de verla nuevamente, pero al mismo tiempo la idea lo aterraba.

Lo aterraba el no ser dueño de sus pensamientos, lo aterraba el sentirse así por primera vez en su vida y que este efecto nunca desapareciera, lo aterraba la idea de verse descubierto y por lo tanto quedar vulnerable ante cualquiera, sobre todo lo aterraba poner en palabras lo que le pasaba, porque si lo oralizaba no había vuelta atrás.

Pero ¿Qué era aquello que era considerado un tabú para él? No lo sabía con certeza, ni quería averiguarlo. Era mejor ignorar lo que quería despertar en su interior, restarle importancia a los recuerdos súbitos, distraerse con cualquier factor externo, mitigar las inquietudes y sobre todo alejarse de la responsable de todo aquello. Boruto tenía la certeza que siguiendo estos pasos todo volvería a la normalidad.

Solo había un pequeño problema, al día siguiente el equipo siete volvería a la actividad y el contacto era inevitable y a menos que mantuviera la misma actitud de siempre todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que le ocurría… aunque no sabía lo que le ocurría. ¿Pero cómo podía actuar como siempre si la sola idea de enfrentar esos ojos negros teñía sus mejillas? En eso divagaban sus pensamientos mientras miraba el techo de su habitación esperando la hora del desayuno.

El toque en su puerta lo despabilo, a continuación, noto como Naruto Uzumaki hacia su aparición.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios las alertas y favoritos! Espero que este capitulo les guste, como ven me estoy enfocando mas en el entorno de Boruto que en su relación con Sarada pero en los próximos capítulos esto sera compensado. Espero sus opiniones y recomendaciones! **Subiré el cuarto capitulo si llegamos al comentario 39 y si superamos esa cifra habrá una sorpresa especial ;)**

Besos y hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Confesiones

 _Capítulo cuatro_

Naruto se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y tenía la certeza de que no era bienvenido en la habitación de su hijo. Ciertamente su imagen desentonaba en el pequeño cuarto y su rostro incomodo solo hacia la situación más tensa.

Boruto se había enderezado y sentado en su cama. Parecía analizarlo de pies a cabeza con sus ojos azules. Seguramente se preguntaba que rayos hacía ahí y cuando se largaría, pero no emitía palabra, Naruto no sabía si esa era una buena o mala señal. Al mal paso darle prisa pensó este antes de decidirse a hablar.

_Hola…_ espero una respuesta, pero esta no llego _ ¿cómo estuvo tu semana de descanso?

_Bien.

Eso no le daba mucho margen para avanzar con la conversación, para peor Boruto posó su mirada aburrida en la vista que ofrecía la ventana de su habitación, ignorándolo.

Naruto exhalo el aire de sus pulmones consciente de que se merecía esa clase de trato, sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido ya que sabía que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto las cosas solo irían de mal en peor.

Tomó asiento junto a su hijo. La acción provocó un ceño fruncido por parte de Boruto que no pudo contener la mirada fulminante que le dirigió. Inmediatamente pareció controlar sus emociones y volteo nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana.

Naruto decidió retomar la palabra.

_Yo lo siento, Boruto, siento haberte tratado así el otro día, sé que estás muy enojado conmigo, por ese motivo y por todo lo demás, lo siento.

No eran la mejor disculpa del mundo, pero si eran completamente sincera. Boruto no giro su rostro ni mostró ningún tipo de alteración. Justo cuando Naruto estaba por pedir algún tipo de respuesta por parte del chico este hablo sorprendiéndolo por su tono seguro.

_Bien.

Naruto se exaspero en ese momento, las cosas no eran fáciles para ninguno de los dos, pero el Uzumaki menor parecía empecinado en que las cosas entre ellos no encontrarán solución.

_Boruto…_

Su hijo por fin lo vio a la cara, no parecía molesto como tantas otras veces sino más bien decidido, como quien está tranquilo de haber hecho una elección.

_No quiero escucharte, no si tú nunca me escuchas a mí.

_Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, te conozco, entiendo tus sentimientos, sé que cosas te molestan, pero tienes que entender que no puedo dejar de ser hokage.

Boruto blanqueo sus ojos azules y los volvió a posar en el paisaje que se presentaba ante él, el monte de los Kages se vislumbraba a lo lejos y no pudo evitar imaginar el rostro de su compañera tallado allí junto a los demás ninjas, una sensación agridulce se presentó en su pecho.

Ese era el sueño de Sarada, su más grande anhelo, su camino ninja y era exactamente el camino que su padre tomo y el que lo alejó de él.

Su corazón sentía tanto rencor por ese estúpido puesto para que, el solo ver la capa de su padre, ese monte tallado, la torre del hokage, la solemnidad con los que todos se referían a ese cargo fuera suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor.

Sin embargo, él no era un completo egoísta… ¿O si? Todo el aire de sus pulmones salió expulsado por su boca sabiendo que las cosas no eran de la manera en que quería que fueran y que posiblemente jamás fueran así. Boruto estaba nadando contra la corriente y era completamente consciente de ello.

Recordó la oportunidad en que le dijo a Sarada que cuando fuese Hokage (porque era solo cuestión de tiempo) él estaría a su lado, protegiéndola. Tal vez había tomado esa decisión porque quería enmendar sus errores con su padre de alguna forma, pero ¿por qué era capaz de apoyar a la Uchiha y a la vez darle la espalda a su padre, aunque los dos estuviesen persiguiendo el mismo sueño? Tal vez y solo tal vez no quería ser excluido de la vida de Sarada tal como se sentía excluido de la de su padre. Pero ¿Por qué era tan importante para él el ser parte de la vida de Sarada aunque eso significaba servir a un Hokage (lo que más detestaba en este mundo)?

Sus pulmones se volvieron a vaciar completamente, su cabeza no paraba de pensar ni un segundo y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana. Y Naruto seguía allí hablándole de muchas cosas que sentía, pero él no escuchaba ni una sola palabra, en ese momento su padre lejos de causarle furia solo le causaba indiferencia.

De pronto sintió una ligera presión en su hombro que lo despertó momentáneamente de su ensoñación, vio como Naruto lo observaba preocupado.

_ ¿Boruto te encuentras bien?

El rubio mayor realmente se intranquilizo al darse cuenta que Boruto no estaba ignorándolo al propósito, sino que su mente estaba enfocada poderosamente en otro asunto.

_Si… yo solo quiero estar solo.

La boca de Naruto formó una línea tensa, definitivamente algo andaba mal con su hijo y él no parecía ser el culpable. Una alarma se activó en su cabeza imponiendo su lado hokage por sobre su lado de padre. ¿Si Boruto sabía sobre algún peligro que amenazaba a la aldea y estaba guardando silencio? Él deba enterarse de inmediato, Ao tenía secuaces allí afuera que seguían libres y ciertamente el interrogatorio al susodicho no había arrojado demasiada luz sobre ese asunto, además no sería la primera vez en la cual Boruto decidiera actuar por cuenta propia.

Se puso de pie frente al chico con toda la autoridad que sabía poseía, el otro Uzumaki lo observó con curiosidad ante tal arrebato repentino.

_Sucedió algo en esa misión que no quieres contar, cuéntame exactamente lo que pasó, Boruto.

Boruto no tuvo tiempo para ofenderse por el tono con el que le hablaba su padre, la afirmación lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa ¡¿Cómo su padre había descubierto su secreto?! bueno en realidad solo una parte, suponía que se refería a…

_ ¿Cómo sabes lo de la delegada? _ musito aun confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿eh?

No, su padre no sabía nada y a él se le había escapado la lengua. Un color rojizo invadió su rostro al verse descubierto.

Mientras Naruto unía cabos en su mente, "la delegada" era esa chica Sumire que había causado problemas años atrás pero que ahora era una buena ayudante en el centro de investigaciones científicas de Konoha, donde Boruto con el equipo 7 habían parado antes de ir al rescate de Konohamaru. Según Hinata, Boruto se la pasaba sonriendo desde su llegada de esa misión y con una actitud despreocupada ante él y ahora allí estaba, completamente sonrojado ante su descuido.

Naruto suspiro internamente al comprender que la aldea no corría peligro, o al menos no había nuevas pistas que indicarán eso. Su hijo estaba distraído por otro asunto…

Naruto también se sintió incómodo en ese punto, él no era un experto en esos temas, dios sabía que no, y su relación con Boruto no era la mejor como para hablar abiertamente de esas cosas. De pronto Naruto cayó en cuenta de que su hijo había crecido muchísimo y que él a esa edad ya había tenido su primer flechazo hace tiempo ¡y nada más ni nada menos que con Sakura! no pudo evitar largar una risita, el solo recuerdo de eso le causaba gracia por lo inverosímil.

Boruto no tomó muy bien que se le riera en la cara y antes de darse cuenta era empujado fuertemente por el muchacho hasta la puerta, se dejó hacer y un segundo después la puerta era fuertemente azotada.

Bueno, pensó Naruto, pudo haber sido peor.

.

Sarada se había levantado cuando el sol todavía no asomaba por el horizonte, tenía un par de minutos para seguir durmiendo, pero la ansiedad la había hecho despertar antes de tiempo. En unas horas debía reunirse junto al resto del equipo para volver a la actividad. Una parte de ella realmente quería hacer misiones nuevamente y así serle útil a la aldea sin embargo otra parte de ella sufría de un nerviosismo ridículo, y no a que su próxima misión fuese peligrosa ni nada por el estilo, ella no era cobarde, sino que el enfrentarse a Boruto después de una semana entera de no verlo era una idea impensadamente atemorizante.

Las cosas estaban extrañas entre ellos y no podía saber si era solo una cosa momentánea o si realmente nunca volverían a estar en paz el uno con el otro. Tal vez sonaba algo paranoica pero lo cierto era que sentía que había arruinado su amistad de toda la vida por actuar como lo había hecho. Esa semana de descanso le había servido muchísimo para poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden.

Boruto era su amigo, era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero no era una mala persona. Siempre estaba allí para ella cuando se encontraba en aprietos y siempre trataba de protegerla durante sus misiones, era amable cuando se lo proponía y aunque su rebeldía ante las normas la sacaba de quicio debía reconocer que el muchacho sabía lo que hacía y la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no siempre, las cosas resultaban bien.

Era alguien especial y era normal que Sumire estuviese interesada en él.

Y ella había tomado una posición egoísta ante esta realidad, debía haberse puesto contenta por él o simplemente dejar pasar el comentario, pero no pudo. Sarada se sintió amenazada y adelantándose a los hechos tomó medidas apresuradas que solo empeoraron las cosas.

¿Pero amenazada por qué? Soltó un largo suspiro para no enfrentarse directamente a la respuesta de esa pregunta. Si Boruto estaba interesado en Sumire, como comenzó a pensar después de verlos tan cerca en la enfermería, era lógico que comenzaran a salir y que él le dedicara todo su tiempo a la chica de cabello morado. Y allí Boruto ya no sería el mismo porque la gente enamorada cambia, se aísla y él no pasaría tanto tiempo con el equipo 7… con ella.

Esa idea insistía permanentemente en su cabeza para molestarla. Sin embargo, tenía la mala costumbre de adelantarse a los hechos, tal vez simplemente no sucedería nada con esos dos y Boruto no se alejaría ni cambiaría su trato con ella, sería el mismo de siempre.

La tranquilidad que le generaba esa idea se esfumaba rápidamente al recordar que nada permanecía siempre igual, todo evolucionaba, para bien o para mal.

Si Boruto y Sumire se atraían no había nada ni nadie que pudiese evitar que terminaran juntos y Sarada sabía que lo único que podía hacer era ser una testigo pasiva.

.

Generalmente era siempre la primera en llegar al lugar de encuentro dictado por Konohamaru pero esa mañana sus pies parecían no querer colaborar con ella, cada paso era tortuoso y los nervios hacían latir a su corazón de una manera anormal, se sentía una idiota, no debía actuar de esa manera ante algo tan rutinario como ver a su equipo…como ver a Boruto.

Reprimió un gritito frustrado ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Solo bastaba dar la vuelta a una esquina para poder visualizar el lugar donde ya debían estar los demás, acomodo sus lentes, soltó un largo suspiro como dándose valor al mismo tiempo que avanzaba y lo veía a lo lejos, por fin.

Boruto estaba de espalda a ella entre el sensei y Mitsuki, siendo el centro de atención, haciendo reír a Mitsuki y suspirar a Konohamaru.

Un calor reconfortante se despertó en Sarada, era una escena común, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado en lo más mínimo y eso era un bálsamo para ella. Con ánimos renovados corrió los pocos metros que la separaban de su equipo.

Mitsuki al reconocerla levantó y agitó su brazo, en forma de saludo, su sensei le dedicó una sonrisa. Boruto giro un poco la cabeza para dedicarle una rápida mirada antes de volver a posar su vista al frente sin expresar ni un poco de interés por su llegada. Eso causó una punzada en el pecho de la chica y no pasó desapercibido para nadie allí presente.

.

Konohamaru le dedicó una mirada suplicante al cielo por enésima vez en esa mañana. Cuando el séptimo hokage lo llamó a su oficina para encomendarle la tutela del equipo 7 realmente se sintió honrado, en ese instante se sentía parte de la larga cadena de tutores y alumnos legendarios de Konoha, comenzando con su propio abuelo quien había sido el tutor de los tres sannin, luego los eslabones seguían hasta abarcar a varios hokages y finalmente llegar a él. Naruto le había confiado no solo esa tradición, sino que, a su propio hijo a quien Konohamaru consideraba como a un sobrino. Sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas, conocía el potencial de esos tres y lo complicado que sería el controlarlos especialmente por el carácter del rubio, pero tenía fe en sus propias habilidades y principalmente no se consideraba un cobarde que huía de los desafíos.

Otra vez, sabía que las cosas podrían tornarse difíciles, pero no había imaginado cuánto.

Sarada y Boruto jamás habían sido muy complementarios que digamos, discutían varias veces pero nunca pasaba a mayores (Konohamaru sospechaba que en el fondo ambos niños disfrutaban hacerse rabiar mutuamente) esas escenas eran tolerables, casi divertidas sin embargo ahora mismo las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, de su control.

Un ambiente de malestar casi palpable habitaba en el aire y no solo envolvía a Boruto y Sarada sino que tanto Mitsuki como él eran arrastrados a ella contra su voluntad.

Desde el instante en que Sarada llegó pudo notar como Boruto cambió su actitud siempre relajada a una fría y distante con la chica, sus discusiones ya no eran simples riñas de niños sino que parecían esconder un gran rencor por parte de ambos, en definitiva había algo grande detrás de ese asunto.

Konohamaru se preguntaba si eso duraría mucho tiempo, le preocupaba la armonía del equipo y el fracaso inminente que tendrían en sus misiones si esos dos no hacían las paces, si no podían ni verse mucho menos enfrentar a un enemigo peligroso luchando juntos ¡ni siquiera eran capaces de desmalezar un terreno sin complicaciones!

Observó como ambos shinobis se daban la espalda luego de discutir fervientemente sobre quién debía poseer el único machete disponible, cuando Mitsuki ofreció el suyo ambos lo vieron con hartazgo por dejarlos sin argumentos para reñir.

Mitsuki no parecía tan perplejo como él ante la situación, actuaba normalmente con los dos, aunque parecía saber cuándo tomar distancia.

Se le cruzó por la cabeza el preguntarle sobre qué les pasaba a Sarada y Boruto pero descarto la idea al recordar lo reservado –a veces rayaba lo frustrante- que era Mitsuki.

Si las cosas no mejoraban tendría que recurrir al hokage.

.

Boruto se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, el calor ya podía sentirse en la aldea y al estar bajo los rayos del sol este llegaba a ser algo sofocante. El terreno a su alrededor lucia mucho mejor que hace un par de horas atrás, la maleza y las malas hierbas habían desaparecido y ahora la tierra estaba lista para ser tratada y plantar en ella lo que los dueños quisieran. A pesar de no ser una misión clase S, cosa que le había recriminado a su profesor, no podía evitar sentir la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

Posó su mano sobre sus cejas para protegerse la vista del sol y observar con más atención a su alrededor por si alguna yerba hubiese escapado de su control, al girar sobre si mismo se detuvo en un punto que le despertó un interés involuntario. Sentada bajo un pequeño árbol Sarada disfrutaba de su almuerzo en completa soledad. Una punzada de culpa atravesó su pecho, sabía que por sus acciones el equipo estaba fragmentándose y que antes de que le declarara una especie de guerra fría a Sarada el equipo siete no había pasado un almuerzo separado.

Bajo su mano lentamente, aunque la situación le causaba incomodidad se decía a si mismo que era lo mejor, al menos por el momento, y es que si al ver a una distancia considerable el cómo la Uchiha comia ya sentía un pequeño tumbo en su estómago no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si estaba a su lado intentando almorzar. A pesar de estos sensatos pensamientos no pudo apartar la vista de ella y solo se percató de la presencia de Mitsuki a su lado cuando este hablo con una sonrisa.

_ Esta muy bien ¿no?

Boruto no acoto nada, algo le dijo que su compañero no se refería al terreno.

.

Cuando ya habían terminado con deshacerse de toda la basura y preparado la tierra se sorprendieron al ver que el sol ya descendía lentamente por el horizonte tiñendo todo de un nítido naranja.

Generalmente el sensei era el primero en despedirse al desaparecer tras una nube de humo, el debía realizar otras misiones antes de decir que el día estaba terminado, luego si Boruto no deseaba aparecer por su casa proponia al resto a ir por una hamburguesa y pasear por el centro, Mitsuki nunca decía que no, Sarada los acompañaba de vez en cuando siempre que su humor fuera bueno y no tuviera "nada más que hacer" como ella decía. Sin embargo en esos momentos el que Boruto hiciera la invitación de siempre parecía tan inverosímil como ver a un pez volar.

Así los tres se dirigieron en silencio por las callejuelas de la aldea, usualmente Sarada era la primera en separarse al doblar en una esquina pero esta vez no lo hizo, Boruto noto la situación pero no dijo nada. Mitsuki y él sí compartían casi todo el camino por lo que lo tomó desprevenido el que de un momento a otro, y cuando apenas iban por un cuarto del camino, dijera adiós.

_ Pero tu nunca te vas por ahí _ objeto contrariado el rubio.

_ Debo hacer algo antes de ir a casa, nos vemos mañana_ se despidió con un brazo en alto y su sonrisa habitual.

Boruto resopló y se fijó por el rabillo del ojo en Sarada que frunció el ceño y continuó caminando, la siguió solo porque ese camino era el más directo a su casa. Luego de unos minutos en completo silencio solo interrumpido por los aldeanos que pasaban a su lado o por el ruido de los pájaros y los grillos que ya se anticipaban a la oscuridad. Boruto no pudo contenerse, debía saber porque Sarada no se había ido por la calle habitual.

_ ¿A donde vas? _ Boruto se recrimino mentalmente por el deje de curiosidad con el que sonó su pregunta.

_ A casa ¿donde sino?_ respondió la chica de malhumor.

_ Tu casa queda del otro lado de la aldea.

Sarada chasqueo la lengua _ creo que se donde vivo.

A Boruto le molestó su tono, ese día habían discutido demasiado por lo tanto había pretendido ignorarla hasta que se tuvieran que ver de nuevo pero un deseo repentino de revancha lo invadió.

_ A menos que vivas en mi casa no se porque estas siguiéndome.

Sarada se detuvo inmediatamente giró y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

_ No te estoy siguiendo, idiota _ Boruto frunció el ceño fuertemente _ a menos que seas ciego entenderás que yo estoy adelante y por lo tanto tu me sigues a mi.

Boruto se acercó de un zancada para estar frente a frente a la chica que no se dejó intimidar ante el gesto y le devolvió la mirada furiosa.

_ Disculpa, Sarada, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a sentirte a mis espaldas siguiéndome y espiándome que me confundí.

La boca de la chica quedó entreabierta y la mirada fulminante cambio por una de completo bochorno, hizo un ademán para hablar pero cambió de idea, giró sobre sus talones y se fue tan rápido como pudo, doblando en la primera esquina que encontró.

Extrañamente Boruto no se sintió orgulloso de su victoria. En ese preciso momento recordó que la casa Uchiha había sido destruida en un arrebato de furia de Sakura obasan y que ahora las Uchihas habitaban un pequeño departamento un poco más allá de la zona donde él vivía.

Boruto se sintió tan abochornado como Sarada.

.

Con la respiración acelerada, los brazos muy rígidos a sus costados, los puños fuertemente cerrados y un nudo en la garganta Sarada Uchiha caminaba los últimos metros que la separaban del edificio donde vivía.

Una voz desenfrenada en su cabeza no paraba de decirle "Él lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo, nunca dijo nada pero se daba cuenta" las lágrimas amenazaban con salir ante cada uno de estos pensamientos, se sentía tan avergonzada que se debatía entre la tristeza y la furia.

La angustiaba pensar que al llegar a su casa su madre estuviera allí y se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba pero la idea de permanecer en la calle y que la vieran en ese estado no era una perspectiva mejor por lo que al llegar a la puerta de su edificio y subir por las escaleras trato de tranquilizarse aspirando muy hondo y susurrando que todo estaría bien.

Ante su puerta se volvió a dar ánimos en un susurro y se dispuso a abrirla cuando la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse. Era una presencia conocida, ese chackra era fácilmente reconocible.

_ Hola _ saludo impasible el hombre a sus espaldas.

El corazón de Sarada dio un vuelco y la angustia fue reemplazada por la emoción. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y abrazo a la figura de su padre tan fuerte como pudo, si hubiese visto la cara de Sasuke habría notado la pequeña sonrisa que asomó en sus labios.

_ Te extrañe tanto, papá.

_ Hmp... yo también.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

¡Hola!  
Bueno primero quería disculparme por la tardanza, si, se que varios me quieren matar o al menos están muy frustrados conmigo y los entiendo completamente osea yo estaría igual si me dicen que cuando lleguen a los 50 comentarios actualizan y veo que hay 65 comentarios y nada... cabrea a cualquiera. Quiero agradecerles de verdad por la cantidad de comentarios quede sorprendida.

Lo cierto es que no pensé que se llegaría tan rápido y como todo en la vida fui posponiendo la escritura un poco por obligaciones, otro poco por falta de inspiración y de voluntad.

Pero quiero que sepan que si actualice finalmente fue por la enorme demanda que tiene el fic! y si gente, abusare de su bondad y les dire que **si el fic llega a los 85 comentarios voy a actualizar.**  
Ustedes dirán "que pretenciosa encima nos pide que comentemos con todo lo que tardo" y es que si no se que aceptación tuvo este cap difícilmente sepa como seguir, pueden putearme en los comentarios, tienen que descargar y los entenderé.

La sorpresa fue Sasuke que va a desempeñar un papel importante a esta historia y como adelanto les diré que en el próximo capitulo habra una cena muy incomoda... sin mas me despido.

Beso y gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Confesiones

capítulo cinco

Sarada parecía haber olvidado -al menos por el momento- el percance con Boruto, con ánimos renovados hizo pasar a su padre al nuevo hogar Uchiha con la intención de hacerle un tour y ponerlo al tanto sobre sus misiones y el día a día de la aldea.

Se desiluciono un poco al notar que su madre no estaba y desistió del tour al entrar y darse cuenta que con solo estar allí parado su padre ya podía ver el 80 por ciento del pequeño departamento, solo faltaba su habitación, que no era gran cosa, y el baño, pero ciertamente no le apetecía mostrarle el excusado a su padre.

.Al entrar había un minúsculo recibidor, al costado había una pequeña cocina con una barra desayunador muy útil y no más allá un televisor y un sofá cama donde su madre dormía por las noches.

Colgó la capa de su padre en un gancho al lado de la puerta, lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los dos bancos que habían frente a la barra y se dispuso a servirle algo para beber, Sasuke la observaba en silencio mientras buscaba en la alacena un vaso y sacaba del refrigerador una botella de agua.

-Mamá ya debe estar por venir, por suerte últimamente no tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital- le sonrió dándole el vaso- ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás, papá?

-No lo se.

Sarada esbozo una media sonrisa, eso era mejor que "un dia o dos" como ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

No quiso preguntar el cómo iba la misión de Sasuke porque sabía de antemano que no le sonsacaria nada al respecto, y al estar habituada a ser quien iniciaba y guiaba las charlas con su padre no tardó mucho en comentarle respecto a su emocionante última misión donde el equipo 7 tuvo que rescatar a Konohamaru sensei. Al mencionar a Boruto un par de veces tuvo una sensación desagradable en la garganta pero no podía dar un buen relato sin su protagonista, pensó a su pesar, sin embargo su entusiasmo recayo un poco al no recibir la reacción que esperaba de Sasuke, este no parecía ni impresionado ni expectante. Sarada concluyó que seguramente su padre ya sabía todos los detalles de boca del hokage. Un pequeño silencio reino en la habitación cuando Sarada terminó su historia, ya no sabía de qué hablar.

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

Eso la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Involuntariamente miró a su alrededor y se planteó la pregunta por primera vez en los cuatro meses en que vivia alli , siendo honesta podía ser un poco pequeño, aún así no tenía derecho a quejarse ya que la peor parte se la llevaba su madre al tener que dormir cada noche en el incómodo sofá.

-Entiendo- dijo lacónicamente Sasuke.

Al parecer había tardado más de lo necesario en responder.

-Es pequeño pero está bien, mamá dijo que es solo temporario, hasta que pague la vieja casa y podamos comprar otra- concluyó restando importancia al asunto.

Justo en ese momento escucho como su madre luchaba en el pasillo para introducir la llave en la cerradura, al cabo de dos segundos hacía su aparición. Lucía atareada intentando cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer varias bolsas con víveres a su alrededor, llamó a su hija distraídamente sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposo que la miraba como aburrido.

-¡Mamá, mira quien lleg- se interrumpió a mitad de la frase ya que su madre sorprendida giró hacia ellos.

La llave cayó al suelo pero eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, su rostro mostraba una palpable incredulidad, como si el hombre allí sentado fuera un fantasma. Sakura parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra y aquello le hizo bastante gracia a su hija hasta que recordó la vez en que al ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo Sakura había caído inconsciente.

-Hola- saludó Sasuke tal vez un poco cansado del silencio expectante que se había apropiado del pequeño departamento.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke kun.

Para alivio de Sarada su madre finalmente sonrió.

.

Hinata caminaba rumbo a la torre hokage para dejarle el almuerzo a su esposo. Sonrió ante el hermoso dia que se presentaba en la aldea, el sol era radiante y todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar contento, todos la saludaban con una sonrisa y ella no podía más que hacer lo mismo. No solo el dia hacia mecha en su buen humor sino que también se encontraba satisfecha porque todo en su familia parecía estar tomando buen rumbo, Naruto ya no se sobreexigia tanto en el trabajo y aparecia mas seguido por su hogar.

Estas apariciones intermitentes no parecían molestarle tanto a Boruto que aunque no iba a recibirlo con un abrazo como Himawari tampoco fruncía el ceño ante su presencia, aunque de vez en cuando Hinata notaba algún pequeño rubor en su hijo.

Al llegar a la torre saludó a un par de ninjas en funciones y siguió el camino tan conocido por ella hacia el despacho de su marido, al tocar la puerta y escuchar un pase cansino entró con una sonrisa que no desaparecio aunque la perspectiva allí dentro no podía ser más diferente que la de afuera.

Las pilas de papeles altísimas ubicadas por todos lados tapaban la mayor parte de la superficie de los ventanales impidiendo así que los rayos de sol se colaran en el lúgubre despacho. A pesar del desastre que tenía a su alrededor Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa al verla.

-Buenos días, Hinata sama.

Solo en esos momentos Hinata se percato de la presencia de Konohamaru, se apresuro a devolverle el saludo y a dejar el almuerzo en el escritorio de su marido.

-¿Como estas, Konohamaru kun? espero que Boruto no te esté causando problemas-dijo la Hyuga medio en chiste medio en verdad.

-Pues…-Konohamaru sonrió nervioso.

-Justamente Konohamaru vino a informarme que hay problemas entre Boruto y Sarada- comento Naruto con un deje de cansancio.

Su mujer se mostró sorprendida y de pronto el buen humor y el hermoso dia se fueron en picada.

-¿A qué te refieres con "problemas"?

-Pues…- comenzó Konohamaru de nuevo aunque sin la sonrisa, sin embargo Naruto volvió a contestar por él.

-Al parecer se están llevando como perro y gato y no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear o ignorarse.

Hinata los observó con una ceja arqueada- ¿por qué?

Esta vez ni Konohamaru ni Naruto parecían saber que contestar, esto exaspero un poco a la Hyuga.

-Supongo que si has venido a discutirlo con Naruto no es un asunto menor, ¿verdad, Konohamaru?

El susodicho asintió algo avergonzado. Dicho en voz alta no parecía un problema tan serio como para importunar al hokage, más aún con la difícil situación por la que estaba atravesando la aldea, al fin de cuentas eran solo dos niños que se estaban llevando mal.

-Hiciste bien- dijo Naruto tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Así es, Konohamaru- respaldo Hinata- y dime ¿desde cuando sucede esto?

El sensei del equipo 7 pareció pensarlo un poco y luego de un pequeño análisis dijo que Boruto y Sarada no podían ni verse desde el fin de la misión donde habían capturado a Ao, unas tres semanas atrás.

Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus cavilaciones.

Naruto comenzaba a hilar una conexión entre lo que le había informado Konohamaru y lo que se le había escapado a Boruto el dia que le fue a pedir perdón a su habitación.

Evidentemente esa misión significaba un quiebre para su hijo y al parecer también para la relación que entablaba con la hija de su mejor amigo. Medito unos segundos más sin saber exactamente cómo resolver ese misterio. Al principio sopeso la posibilidad de que Konohamaru estuviera exagerando y que lo que realmente le pasaba a Boruto y Sarada fuese simplemente una rivalidad amistosa, como él mismo supo tener con Sasuke, pero al conocer más detalles era evidente que esos dos no discutian por quien lanzaba mejor los shurikens o quien controlaba mejor su chackra.

-Podríamos hablar con ambos.

-No creo que funcione, siempre están a la defensiva y dicen que no es nada- acotó Konohamaru.

Hinata pareció reflexionar un poco pero al cabo de unos segundos exclamó triunfante que tenía la solución, observaría a Sarada y su hijo en un ambiente relajado y así sabría exactamente qué era lo que les pasaba a esos dos, nadie mejor que ella con su Byakugan para descubrir qué escondian aquellos chicos.

-Demo, Hinata, ¿cual sería un ambiente relajado?

Su esposa respondió de inmediato- Haré una cena en casa.

.

Con una sonrisa sublime y ojos chispeantes Sumire atravesó la entrada de la aldea como quien vuelve de un largo viaje, y así era. Hace casi un año que no ponía un pie en Konoha y ante ella parecía que grandes cambios habían tenido lugar, la gente iba de acá para allá y ella no dejaba de ver sus rostros en busca de uno en específico, _el de él ._

No se desilusiono mucho al no encontrarlo tras una hora caminando por el centro pues la aldea era inmensa y no confiaba mucho en las casualidades; además ya tenía un plan para localizarlo cuando quisiese. Con una sonrisa decidida y relajada se propuso ir a visitar a sus conocidos y amigos… hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en la aldea y debía ponerse al día con las novedades.

.

La familia Uchiha había disfrutado de una deliciosa cena juntos después de tanto tiempo separados , aunque eso sí, algo apiñados contra la barra desayunador del pequeño apartamento pero eso no parecía importarle en lo absoluto a Sarada quien no podía estar más contenta por estar tan cerca de sus padres. Sakura no parecía quedarse atrás y no paraba de contar anécdotas del hospital, de sus conocidos y cualquier cosa que le diera el placer de saber que Sasuke Uchiha la estaba escuchando con una atención disimulada.

Para desagrado de Sarada inevitablemente el nombre de Boruto surgió en la conversación, Sasuke preguntó por su discípulo a Sarada, que conteniendo una mueca de desagrado y controlando los latidos de su corazón al recordar la escena de hace apenas unas horas, sonó muy convincente al decir que Boruto seguía causando problemas como siempre pero nada nuevo.

Deseaba preguntarle a su padre si en su indefinida estadía en Konoha pensaba en darle lecciones al rubio pero se contuvo, no quería sonar interesada. El recuerdo de los entrenamientos de esos dos invadió su mente, ella siempre que podía presenciaba las lecciones de su padre a Boruto, a veces a escondidas y otras como invitada. Le encantaba, no solo el poder ver libremente a Boruto sin que fuera sospechoso sino que además le fascinaba observar esa faceta de su padre, la de maestro, al menos tenía la oportunidad de ver una de entre tantas que no conocía.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura de presenciar esos entrenamientos, mientras más lejos de ese imbécil mejor.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la charla de la familia Uchiha, Sakura fue a atender, pero Sarada no le prestó mayor atención a lo que decía su madre por teléfono, estaba casi segura de que eran del hospital llamándola por un consejo o en lo peor de los casos exigiendo su presencia por un caso extremadamente difícil, eran las desventajas de tener como madre a la mejor medico ninja de la aldea y posiblemente del país.  
Sin embargo, no escucho un suspiro de derrota por parte de Sakura al cortar el teléfono, su mirada pasó del plato de comida a la cara sonriente de su madre quien parecía ansiosa por anunciar algo.  
-Era Hinata, al parecer Naruto le dijo que estas en la aldea, Sasuke, y quiere hacer una cena mañana así nos reunimos ambas familias.  
La cuchara de la mano de Sarada cayó sobre la mesa con un poco de estruendo que la hizo recobrar la compostura y fingir una sonrisa hacia su madre.  
Sasuke miró a su hija de soslayo, hasta que la voz de su esposa le preguntó qué pensaba al respecto.  
Él por su parte no compartía el entusiasmo de su esposa, todo el mundo sabía que socializar no era su fuerte y el compartir mesa con alguien que no fuera su familia le parecía algo innecesario, pero tampoco pudo negarse, se lo debía y si ir a esa cena la hacía feliz no podía decir simplemente no.  
Por su parte Sarada se debatía mentalmente. Por supuesto que le encantaba ir a la casa del hokage, a quien admiraba más que a nadie, las visitas a la residencia Uzumaki la hacía sentir como en casa ya que Hinata sama siempre era muy amable y atenta con ella y Himawari era la niña más dulce que conocía y nunca podía decirles no a sus invitaciones para jugar o pintar, pero simplemente ese no era un buen momento.  
La idea de fingir que se llevaba bien con Boruto Uzumaki frente a los tres ninjas más astutos de toda Konoha le resultaba francamente imposible, ni de broma podría disimular el disgusto de verlo, y si ese malnacido hacía un comentario fuera de lugar como el de aquella tarde estaba segurísima de que hasta Himawari recalcaría en voz alta el color rojo de su cara.  
Su secreto sería tan evidente para todos que la sola idea la abrumaba.  
Debía inventar una excusa para salvarse de esa cena, podría pedir una misión de último minuto a Konohamaru sensei o podría pedirles a sus abuelos que la invitaran a cenar con ellos, o fingir una fuerte gripe que la dejara todo el día en cama…  
Su cabeza dejó de trabajar en busca de excusa al percatarse de lo feliz que lucía su madre frente a los dos Uchihas, seguramente hace años no había compartido una cena junto a su padre y otras parejas, e igualmente recordó lo importante que era el equipo 7 para Sakura y lo extraño y casi imposible que era ver a esos tres bajo el mismo techo, sabía que tal vez su asistencia no era muy necesaria para los demás pero la felicidad de Sakura no sería completa si no estaba ella allí compartiendo un momento tan especial. Suspiro internamente… además si fingía alguna enfermedad su madre rápidamente lo habría descubierto.

.

Sumire había pasado la noche en casa de una de sus antiguas compañeras de equipo, el reencuentro había sido muy agradable y beneficioso para la chica de cabellos violetas porque se había puesto al corriente de todas las noticias importantes de la aldea y el curso que habían seguido las vidas de sus viejos compañeros de academia.  
Los únicos equipos que seguían asignados como originalmente fueron formados al graduarse eran el equipo Ina-Shika-Cho, quienes se complementaban cada vez mejor y ya pensaban presentarse al próximo examen chunin, y el equipo 7 conformado por Sarada Uchiha, Mitsuki y Boruto Uzumaki.  
Con su encantadora sonrisa y palabras amables Sumire supo cómo extraer la información que le interesaba sobre el rubio a Namida sin parecer muy interesada, realmente no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de su atracción por el hijo del hokge. Finalmente sabía que actualmente estaba en la aldea y que al parecer las misiones que le asignaban por el momento no eran de mayor complejidad, eso significaba que Boruto poseía tiempo libre, eso la alegró porque significaba que la siguiente etapa de su plan podía llevarse a cabo.  
En eso estaba la mañana siguiente cuando se dirigió hacia la torre hokage, sabía perfectamente que el presentarse sin cita previa era básicamente inútil, pero ella tenía un as bajo la manga que había dejado oculto hasta el momento adecuado. Katasuke le había escrito una carta al hokage pidiéndole por favor que le asignara alguna tarea a Sumire durante el tiempo que estuviera allí, una clase de carta de presentación que la chica había conseguido alegando que se aburriría demasiado sin mucho que hacer en la aldea, el científico había accedió fácilmente al reconocer la gran ayuda que Sumire daba en el Instituto tecnológico y que merecía un cambio de ambiente, aunque este fuera por poco tiempo.  
En un pasillo interno de la torre se cruzó con Shikamaru que delegaba y asignaba tareas rápidamente a los asistentes y ninjas a su alrededor todo esto mientras caminaba al mismo tiempo. Sumire espero pacientemente a que terminara hasta con la última persona para acercarse y saludar educadamente.

Este la reconoció en el acto, generalmente no se olvidaba ninguna cara y mucho menos de las que causaban problemas, y sí que había sido un problema todo el asunto de esa niña y su casi venganza a través de esas posesiones y el sello de su espalda. Pero él no era quien para juzgar, no si uno de los ninjas más valiosos de la aldea también había hecho algo bastante parecido…  
La saludo con la misma educación y le pregunto que se le ofrecía, ella inmediatamente le pregunto si podía ver al hokage personalmente para una petición, Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la nuca, de verdad ese era un mal día para pedir una audiencia personal. Las investigaciones sobre la asociación de la que Ao era parte seguían siendo la prioridad pero por alguna razón estaban bastante atrasados, las relaciones internacionales seguían siendo un dolor de cabeza aunque todos estaban en paz, las asignaciones de misiones y quejas por partes de los ninjas sobre sus niveles de dificultad seguían siendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Realmente no quería asignarle nada más a la agenda de Naruto ya que este por fin tenía un mínimo de tiempo libre, aunque claro, sus clones seguían trabajando 24/7.

Le fue sincero y le dijo que en esos momentos era imposible, la kunoichi no pareció para nada decepcionada solo saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas y le pidió que por favor se lo entregará al hokague, este accedió intrigado y luego de despedirse la vio caminar tranquilamente por donde había venido.  
Se dirigió hacia la oficina de Naruto volviendo su atención a la larga agenda que debía hacer respetar al pie de la letra, dio un ligero toque a la puerta y al entrar el panorama de siempre lo saludo.  
Naruto ni siquiera levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba firmando, la verdad es que lo veía mejor que otros días, ese par de horas libres servían para mejorar el rendimiento del líder de la aldea. Además Shikamaru sabía que el entusiasmo de su jefe y amigo también tenía mucho que ver con la cena de esa noche.  
\- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy, Shikamaru?  
Prosiguió a recitar todas las tareas que le esperaban ese día, los horarios casi se pisaban unos con otros pero si los respetaban rigurosamente Naruto estaría libre para las seis de la tarde.  
De pronto recordó la petición de aquella niña.  
-Toma, lo dejo Sumire Kakei hace unos momentos- dijo sin darle mucha importancia extendiéndole el pergamino mientras revisaba una vez más la agenda.  
El grito de Naruto lo descolocó por completo.  
-¡¿Sumire la compañera de Boruto?! ¡¿Está aquí, Shikamaru?!  
El susodicho enarco una ceja- Se fue hace unos momentos, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada solo que debes traerla necesito hablar con ella, es importante- dijo el rubio recuperando el tono habitual aunque una sonrisa juguetona adornaba sus labios, Shikamaru recordó irremediablemente al Naruto idiota de la academia.  
-¿Sabes que tenemos un horario muy estricto, verdad?  
\- Lo sé lo sé pero no llevará mucho tiempo, búscala por favor.  
Shikamaru bufo, era el colmo que le pidiera ir detrás de una genin- bien pero luego me contaras todo.  
-Si si, lo prometo- dijo Naruto como un niño al que le dan lo que quiere mientras leía rápidamente el contenido de ese pergamino.

.

Sumire estaba gratamente sorprendida, primero por ser alcanzada por Shikamaru quien le dijo que el mismísimo hokage quería verla en persona, luego por el cálido recibimiento del séptimo, quien le había dedicado una enorme sonrisa al verla.  
La verdad es que nunca pensó que la suerte le sonriera tanto.  
-Bien, Sumire chan aquí dice que quieres alguna ocupación temporal en la aldea mientras estés por aquí.  
-Si, hokage sama, no importa qué clase de trabajo sea, puedo desenvolverme en donde usted lo requiera.  
Naruto solo sonrió, la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde ubicarla, pero eso no era importante.  
-Bien, Shikamaru te encontrara algo, pero como recién vuelves a la aldea y ya que eras una compañera de Boruto ¿te gustaría cenar esta noche en casa? seguro le agradara verte, además mi esposa está organizando una cena de bienvenida para un amigo mío así que creo que no le molestara agregar un plato más, ¿qué dices?  
Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de la chica quien aceptó gustosa.  
Naruto también sonrió orgulloso por su gran plan.  
Boruto seguramente se lo agradecería.

.

\- ¿Qué?  
Hinata miró extrañada a su hijo, no era la primera vez que en la casa del hokage se organizaban cenas, y mucho menos era la primera vez que Sarada y Sakura iban a comer con ellos, pero su hijo la observaba como si tuviera dos cabezas.  
Ahora lo que había dicho Konohamaru sobre la enemistad reciente entre el rubio y la Uchiha era más que evidente ante sus ojos y eso la entristeció, solo esperaba que después de esa noche podría darle más luz al asunto y hasta arreglar las cosas entre esos dos.  
-Que haremos una cena para Sasuke sama, Boruto.  
Boruto trago saliva y solo atino a asentir mientras su madre seguía con lo suyo.  
Las cosas iban a ser muy incómodas, la última vez que hablo con Sarada había sido un completo patán, la había expuesto al decir aquello sobre que siempre lo acosaba y se arrepentía, le hubiera gustado decirle que lo sentía pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo idiota que había sido ella ya se había ido.  
Sabía que su plan era alejarse de ella para que eso que sentía dentro de su pecho no empeorara, pero jamás había pensado en lastimarla para que eso sucediera.  
Por otro lado, su estúpido plan no estaba funcionando para nada, el no hablarle, el no verla, el no acercarse no servía de nada, porque aquello a lo que no podía ni quería darle nombre solo se hacía más y más grande, haciéndolo temer que esa sensación terminara consumiéndolo y el ya no tendría escapatoria alguna.  
No tenía idea de que hacer al respecto, pero sabía que debía disculparse con ella y tratar de recomponer al menos un poco su amistad, ya había hecho suficiente daño a ambos.

Ya no podía huir de las cosas como un niño, debía hacerse cargo de sus actos y recomponer las cosas.  
-Ah, Boruto, tu padre también invitó a una niña que fue tu compañera, creo que se llamaba Sumire- comento Hinata mientras acomodaba unos almohadones del sillón.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
Sus ojos azules estaban desorbitados, y su respiración se aceleró, su madre lo miraba asustada y su hermana apareció pronto alarmada por el grito.  
¡Mataría a ese viejo estúpido!

.

Los invitados estaban citados para las ocho y punto, eran las siete y cuarenta y dos minutos y Boruto no paraba de fruncir los labios y caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación, estaba seguro que Shikadai diría algo como "terminaras gastando el piso" y ese pensamiento lo relajo un segundo hasta que vio que eran las siete y cuarenta y tres.  
Bufo y se miró una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero, frunció el gesto al verse con el estúpido atuendo que su madre le obligaba a usar en cada cena formal que organizaba junto a su padre, era una camisa azul, unos pantalones y zapatos negros que a su parecer lo hacían ver como a un idiota.  
Pero la vestimenta era la menor de sus preocupaciones, eran las siete y cuarenta y cinco minutos y sabía que en exactamente quince minutos la familia Uchiha tocaría el timbre porque eran extremadamente puntuales.  
Se preguntó si Sarada estaría tan nerviosa como él, si lo ignoraría completamente durante toda la noche, si le dedicaría una mirada de reproche o alguna palabra hiriente, el panorama no era alentador para el joven Uzumaki y la presencia de Sumire era como la cereza del postre.  
Tal vez Sarada ni siquiera se presentaría, no le sorprendería el que ni siquiera aguantara verlo por un segundo y haya conseguido alguna manera de evitar la cena, esa idea lejos de esperanzarlo lo hacía sentir más miserable.  
Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no noto cómo su hermana se asomaba por la puerta.  
-Hermano, mamá quiere que bajes a recibir a los invitados ya que ella está terminando la cena.  
Boruto solo asintió sintiendo que estaba llegando su fin.

.

Cuando el timbre finalmente sonó, Boruto tuvo la sensación de que jamás lo había hecho tan fuerte, eran las ocho menos dos minutos y sentía que le habían arrebatado esos ciento veinte segundos como si fueran un tesoro muy valioso. Respiro profundo consciente de que no podía hacer nada más que actuar en automático rezando porque nadie notara lo nervioso que estaba.  
Al abrirla tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo por no caerse para atrás, alguien lo había tomado por sorpresa y prácticamente se había abalanzado para abrazarlo. Se quedó estático al ver el largo cabello de Sumire cayendo por su espalda, era la única parte de su cuerpo del que tenía visión.  
Antes de que siquiera pudiese considerar el liberarse de ese abrazo la tos disimulada de alguien lo hizo mirar nuevamente hacia la puerta donde la familia Uchiha observaba el espectáculo, su sensei con una ceja alzada, Sakura obasan parecía aguantarse la risa y por último Sarada… ni siquiera sabía cómo describir la mirada que le dio Sarada.

.  
.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Bien sé que están hartos de mí pero no pueden negar que tarde o muy tarde siempre actualizo jajaja Muchas gracias por los comentarios! aunque algunos fueron algo ofensivos los perdono(?

¡Llegamos a los 89 comentarios! y la verdad estoy muy contenta, y aquí viene mi petición **si llegamos a los 115 comentarios subiré el siguiente capitulo** , se que podemos lograrlo (?  
También quiero decirles que estoy harta de lentas que van las cosas por lo tanto en el próximo capitulo habrá muchísima interacción entre Sarada y Boruto, veremos si será buena o mala.

¡Fin del comunicado, nos leemos!


End file.
